Life in Mishima Academy
by Worrior-17
Summary: just the normal everyday life of our favorite characters from tekken, warning rated M for bad language (mostly Hwoarang), little paring JinxLing, ChristiexSteve possible HwoxJulia ? mostly Humor
1. Chapter 1

It was about 5:00 am in the morning and the room was still dark and hollow, still half asleep she was able to muster up enough strength to get up from her bed, slowly kicking both her legs to the left side of the bed she took a drowsy look at her alarm and saw that she had enough time for today's activities, slowly she got up and went to her bathroom and began brushing her teeth and soon took a nice cold shower to awaken herself.

"sweet spirits!" she yelled just from the first touch of the water and did as quickly as possible to finish washing up and leave the bathroom, she wasn't the type of girl to put on make-up so it was faster for her to get ready as soon as possible, she put on her brown 3-quarter length top with a green shirt underneath and her short denim skirt, a brown cowboy boots with white knee-high socks underneath and to top it all off she wore her small native-American head dress with feathers, a beaded necklace and a bracelet on her upper right arm with her and placed her hair in two short ponytails

Before she left her room she took one quick look at herself in the mirror and said a quick prayer of thanksgiving, and blessing to the gods and asked for daily protection from any evil designed against her family and friends, then she quietly went downstairs so as not to wake up her mother "Michelle" and quickly made breakfast for both of them it was an American breakfast and she quickly ate hers and washed it along with last night dishes and swept up the floor and did just about half of her chores and concluded she would finish the other half when she gets back so quickly she grabbed her bags and took a quick glance at the dining room mirror and added a few touches to her hair before she ran to the door as she was just about to close it, she heard a drowsy voice saying

"Have fun at school Julia and may the spirit protect you"

"Thanks mom I will, I love you"

And with that Julia closed the door and was on her journey to school. She took a look at her watch and realised that it was 6:45 and the bus would be come at 6:53 and she had to walk 10 minutes to meet the bus so she took a quick jug and made it just in time.

As she entered the bus she heard her name being called British style and she didn't need to be genius to know whose it was turning to her left she saw her good friend Steve Fox cheerily waving his hand at her in his boxing short and white tank top, she smiled at him back and proceeded to sit next to him but soon noticed the absence of a certain red-headed Korean boy and already expected it and took his favourite spot knowing he wouldn't find out.

"Hey Julia how are you "said Steve happy to see one of his friends after the break

"Hey Steve, I'm fine you excited to be back in school" Julia said happy to see him too

"Yeah it's been so long since we all hung out during school and it would be so nice to catch up again" Steve replied.

"I can think of one person who wouldn't be happy to go back to school" she said rolling her eyes at how much he would complain about being back in school

"Well tough titty for the bloke, he is just going to have to deal with it" he said in a declarative tone

"I hope so, Hwoarang can be a pain in the neck when angry" she said


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 6:30 and Hwoarang was just waking up from he's dream of beating up an army of Jin Kazamas, he was having so much fun beating them up until a large wave of water splashed all over him wakening him up

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Hwoarang yelled

"Hwoarang how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth and hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late for school! And if you misbehave in school I will make you run an extra mile in the field today!" His master Beak threatened him,

Hwoarang wasn't really interested in going to school today in fact he actually loathed the idea of going to school and thought in was an absolute waste of time but he hated his punishment even more and decided on not skipping today, so he took a quick shower and then wore a light brown and green leather vest with a design on the back and a buckle at his collar, a necklace with a skull and star pendant, orange goggles on forehead, blue jeans with a silver buckle and dark brown cowboy boots with spurs. He took his comb and gave his hair one long yet steady stroke and left the comb on the hair then took his bike and decided he ride to school rather than his father driving him he theorized he could get to school in like 15 minutes if he peddled hard and fast enough, quickly he sped away in such recklessness it left bike skid marks on the road.

Back in school Julia and Steve had just reached school and just as they got out, a limo entered the school compound just as the same time the driver got out of the car and went to the back passenger seat and opened the door for his superiors a pair of long legs in white boots came out first then the rest came out in a white Victorian-style dress with a red and black tie she had grey eyes and a long blonde hair trimmed with bangs to cover her forehead she came out of the car with elegance with her chin up and shoulders relaxed in a calm and confident manner

"That will be all Jeffrey you are excused" she said without even bothering to look at him

"Thank you madam Lily" said the driver not daring to look at his mistress in the eye and quickly leaving

Lily wanted to make sure everyone saw her before she began walking in to school and it really wasn't a problem majority of the student at Mishima Academyespecially the males noticed her even the perverted teachers couldn't take their eyes off of her, she started walking to school with her right hand swaying elegantly with her and her left hand holding her expensive Gucci bag, though her eyes where closed she could still find her way to the doors without even bumping the other student, she liked to think she was most the most beautiful girl in the whole school and many boys kicked themselves trying to ask her out, part of which was true as she would rudely yet publicly reject them much to their dismay, one of the few boys who didn't find her attractive much less talk to her where Jin and Hwoarang but she concluded they where blinded by stupidity. She named herself the royal princess while other would think of her as a "stuck-up princess" while Hwoarang would call her the "rich Bitch with nice legs"

* * *

><p>"Damn!" said Hwoarang realising he was five minutes late for school and knew he would get detention on his first day back, as he finally reached the compound he realised that the place was empty meaning they were already inside and he quickly got off his bike without even bothering to park it knowing no one would dare still a bike from the blood talon.<p>

As Hwoarang got into the school he quickly sped to the administrative office and got his new semester classes and ignored the scolding from the bitchy old secretary and went to his class, as soon as he got in...

"Well who do we have here, Mr Hwoarang how nice of you to join us late as usual, do you have a pass" said Mr Basham; the Geometry teacher

"No but I can explain" said Hwoarang anxiously trying to come up with a quick lie to escape his predicament

"This should be good" came an anonymous voice from the midst of student in the class

"Shut up Asuka! The grownups are talking" said a victorious Hwoarang knowing the girl hated to be regarded as a kid

"Why don't you make me, you tardy moron" said the girl furiously standing up to him with her hands in a fist

"You know what, I just might" said Hwoarang getting ready to lay the smack down until a loud voice silenced them both

"Enough Hwoarang don't try to change the subject, do you have a good reason or not" said Mr Basham getting impatient

"yeah you see I was just about to go to school, early and as I was on my way I saw a group of guys hassling some old lady for money, so me being the nice, caring guy that I am decided to come to her aid but the gang where hell bent on taking her money so I had to engage in a fight with them, it was a hard battle but don't worry I whipped all their nubish behinds and saved the woman, no need to thank me just let this late thing slide" Hwoarang said gently jabbing the teacher with his elbow

"Well in that case, where are the wounds, the bruises and scars" said the teacher now gaining the upper hand

"What"

"You said it was a hard fought battle, yet here you are in neat and untouched clothes you don't even look tired "said the teacher with a raised eyebrow

"Uhm well you see I, uh, the thing is...uh"

"Well Mr Hwoarang I guess we can conclude that your reason for being late is fake, but don't worry your detention won't be" the teacher said with a victorious smirk

The students listening in on the conversation were laughing at the now angry Hwoarang who gave them the death glare and silently took his sit in the back of class

"Hey" said an annoying voice from his left

Hwoarang turned to his left and quickly recognised that annoying girl Ling Xiaoyu

"Oh hey piggy" He said barely acknowledging her existence** (piggy is because of her pigtails)**

"Hey I'm not a pig" she said getting annoyed

"Whatever" he said trying to ignore her, but failing

"So Ang how was your break" she persisted

To Ling, she and Ang (Hwoarang) were friends but to Hwoarang they where only talking because they had the same friends

"Oh it was awesome, going back to Korea felt like going back home and meeting my best friends"

"Best friends... what about us" said Ling hurt by his comment

"Oh you guys are just to keep me entertained while I'm stuck here" said Ang coldly

"You don't mean that" said ling hoping that Ang was lying

"Suit yourself piggy" said the blood talon changing the subject

"Don't call me piggy" she yelled gaining much of the student's attention and the teacher gaining, she quickly bowed her head in shame saying sorry while Hwoarang was laughing his ass off.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria Julia and Steve where sitting down eating lunch not talking and enjoying the peaceful silence until

"WHAT THE HELL, THIS FOOD IS DISCUSTING! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

There was no question as to who that was

An angry, irritated Hwoarang took his sit next to Julia while muttering curses at the cafeteria lady

"You should have brought your own food mate, we keep telling you these things but you never listen" came a scolding statement from Steve happy to see his friend after a while

"Shut the hell up Steve or so help me I'll..."

"Relax mate I'm just playing with you, stop being grumpy all the time and be happy" said Steve trying to calm the Korean

"Happy my ass, school sucks and it's a fucking waste of time" said the Korean folding his arms

"Ang stop swearing and Steve's right it's good to be back in school after so much time away" said the Native American girls agreeing with her British friend

"Well of course you would like it Julia, you're a nerd, I bet you even bothered to do the homework during the vacation" said the Korean matter of factly

"I'm not a nerd! And there's nothing wrong with doing your homework it just shows that you take your education seriously and I do take it seriously" the Indian replied

"Well I don't, I mean seriously when is algebra gonna come in handy for me" the Korean whined

"Well who knows Ang you could become a math mathecian" said Steve wanting to join in the conversation

The Korean stopped eating his crap and gave his British friend his WTF face and so did Julia both not believing for one second that Hwoarang would even entertain the idea

"But that will probably happen when hell freezes over so never mind" said the British guy quickly realising what he just said,

After a few minutes went buy Hwoarang couldn't continue eating his crap and tossed in the trash and took Julia's half eaten burger and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth

"Hey! Hwoarang Doo-san what in the name of the spirits is wrong with you"

"Hey you pretty much ate most of what's on your plate and I'm still hungry, besides shouldn't girls eat light to look pretty you have been getting really pudgy lately"

"KAPOWW!"

"Ouch! It was a joke woman" said the Korean boy rubbing the backside of his head while the native girl was furious

"Humph" was all she said as she picked up her things and left for her next period

"Rule number one Ang, you never ever call a girl fat" said the Brit trying to hide his laughter

"And since when did you become such an expert on women" said the Korean eyeing the brit

"I'm not, but any idiot knows no one likes to be called fat, especially women" said the Brit justifying himself

"Just shut up and pass me your fries"

* * *

><p>Just outside the cafeteria Julia entered the bathroom to brush herself of she was no longer angry with Hwoarang because she knew she wasn't fat and Hwoarang was her friend, a pain in the butt yes but her pain in the butt, as she was adding more finishing touches to her work the door flung open and in came Ling and her friend Christie<p>

"Oh my God Julia how are you I've missed you so much!" screamed Ling upon seeing her friend in the world and running to give her a hug

"Hey Ling I've missed you too, hey Christie how was your vacation" said Julia happy to see her friends

"Oh it was good going back to Brazil, I had lots of fun with Eddy how about you Julia"

"Oh it was to great going back to Arizona with my mom, we did everything alfresco style, we went sightseeing and it's been so long since I last ate a good buffalo" said Julia making her friends and her laugh except Ling who was a vegetarian

"Don't worry Ling I'm sure it tasted delicious" said Christie noticing Ling disgusted expression

"Please tell me you didn't kill a baby, Julia" plead Ling to her best friend

Don't worry Ling I didn't kill any babies" said Julia making Ling relax a bit

"Besides there no meat in their bones, we kill them in like 5-6 months"

"JULIAAAAAAA!" said Ling getting angry with her two friends laughing so hard, she then left both of them to use the bathroom

"God Christie it's like every time I see you, you just keep getting prettier"

"Aww thanks Julia"

Most of the boys in school always thought Christie was gorgeous, her thin exotic caramel skin and luscious curves could gain the attention of any man lucky enough to notice her, especially now that she was wearing her body hugging pink shirt knotted on the front with a pink butterfly pin, white cheeky shorts cut with strips that show of her hips, but she never could say no to having a good time and whenever a boy asked her out she would say yes just to be nice, some people taught she was a lesbian because she really liked hanging around her friends especially Julia, though she too thought Julia was sexy but she also had a liking for the British guy and decided she was bi.

"You look good too Julia and I used to think you didn't have any meat in your body but you've filed out nicely" said the exotic girl blushing slightly

"oh stop it, well classes will soon start I better get going but we should catch up later who knows we may have the same class, mines chemistry what's your"

"Oh mines French well maybe next class" said Christie scanning her paper

"Well, later and say bye to Ling for me" and with that Julia went off to her next class

Christie stopped to look at her friend walk away

"Hey Christie where's Julia" said Ling coming out of the bathroom to wash her hands

"Oh she just left to get to her next class early and now that I think about it, we should too, the bell might soon ring."

And with that the two girls were on their way to the next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the cafeteria, Hwoarang and Steve had just eaten their lunch (or Steve's lunch) and where on their way to class till Hwoarang bumped into someone that was about his height but much larger and more ripped

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going you idiot!" said the Korean before the man turned around to look at him; he had jet black hair long, spike in the back and bangs parted in the middle of his forehead

"Why don't you watch where you're going Korean" replied the Chinese boy calmly

"Kazama!" said the Korean face to face with his rival after a long break

"In the flesh" said Jin Kazama to the Korean already bored talking to his so called rival "or at least that's what Hwoarang thinks

"If I remember correctly you still owe me my rematch from our last match" said the Korean itching for a fight in the cafeteria

"Look Korean, just because I kicked your ass once doesn't mean you should spend your life pestering me" said Jin trying to avoid getting in trouble in school or on the first day for that matter

"First of all you dic it was a DRAW! And second I've never not won any match that I was in that's why I want this rematch" said Hwoarang furiously with his hands in a fist shaking with rage

"Keep telling yourself it was a draw carrot top" said the smirking Jin knowing how to get under his rivals skin

"Jerk"

"Ass"

"Prick"

"Bitch"

"GUYS!" screamed the British guy trying to stop the impending fight both the boys in a heated argument turned to him still angry

"can we please not do this right now on the first day back to school, let's just try to tolerate each other so nobody gets hurt" said the British guy

"He's right, I have never been a troublemaker in this school and I will not let your imprudent behaviour impede me from my goals"

"What!" said the Blood talon only comprehending half of what he's saying?

"Uh...thugs" said Jin rolling his eyes as he walks away dumbfounded by the blood talons stupidity

"Smart-ass motherfucker" said the Korean angry with his rival

"Let it go mate let's get to class" said Steve as soon as the bell rang.

"Whatever"

* * *

><p>Hwoarang was in a pissy mood today especially now that he knew he had chemistry but since it was the first day, he figured they wouldn't do much, boy was he wrong<p>

"This is so unfair we just got back and now we have a shit ton of notes to write!" said the Blood talon to his native friend

"Don't be such a wimp Ang, it just a note" said the native girl trying to hush her friend before getting in trouble

"A note, it's already taken like two whole pages who write this stuff on the first day"

"Hey I think it great, it can get us right back on track on our schedule and to get in zone" said the native girl trying to justify their course

"Yeah I don't speak nerd"

"You apparently don't speak smart either"

"Wow, when did you become so quick tongued"

"That's what happens when I spend time with guys like you" Julia retorted

"Look I'm just saying..."

"Mr Hwoarang would you care to tell us what you and Miss Julia are chatting about"

"Oh I was just asking for an extra pen" said Hwoarang quickly coming up with a quick lie

"Good thing your skilled at lying" Julia whispered to Ang after the teacher looked away,

"I'm skilled at anything especially deceiving a nube" said Hwoarang impressed with himself while Julia rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of school went by fast till it was all over and all the gang except Hwoarang (because of his Detention) met up outside

"I'm guessing Ang got a detention because he wouldn't waste a second to get the hell out of school" said Steve catching up with the rest

"I'm not surprised he does live a brash lifestyle" said Christie to Julia and Steve

"Hey guys!" came the Voice of asuka with her Cousin Jin walking up to them with Jin seeming somewhere else in his head.

"Hey Asuka, Hey Jin" said the rest to the two

"Where's the buffoon" said Jin noticing how peaceful their surrounding was

"Oh he got detention for being late to school" said Asuka quickly remembering what happened during math class

"Oh well I better head home so I can get a head start on my chores and homework"

"Yeah and I must away to home to begin my training my Grand dad would get angry if I'm late" said Jin as he was leaving just then Xiao came from hiding and went up to them

"Is jin gone" she asked checking her surroundings

"Why do you always hide from Jin, Don't tell me you still have a crush on him" said Christie getting aggravated with her friends shyness

"I can't help it, he's just so dreamy and handsome I'm still surprised he's still single" said Ling day dreaming about being with Jin

"You should just talk to him for god sake and stop hiding whenever you see him coming, who knows maybe he feels the same way for you" said the exotic girl trying to encourage her petit friend

"Your right one of these days I will but right now, let's go shopping" said the small girl trying to change the subject

"But we did yesterday" objected Christie

"You can never shop too much that's my motto" said Ling getting anxious to go shopping

"Uh... fine but you're buying I'm just escorting for sightseeing" said the exotic girl folding her arms

"Good enough for me" said Ling as she grabbed her friends arm and together they went to the mall.

* * *

><p>It had been 30 minutes since school closed and now Hwoarang was now free to go home he didn't waste a second and he already bolted out the door and saw that his bike was just where he left it and quickly he took it and peddled out of the compound and on his way home, he just got the new Mortal Kombat 10 video game and couldn't wait to try it out<p>

As soon as he got to his apartment he took his bike and got into his bungalow and just as he was about to enter his room

"Hwoarang what took you so long, you got detention didn't you" said his master ascending from the kitchen

"Yes I did get detention" said Hwoarang with shrug he knew this was not his first detention and so did his master.

"well I warned you before you left that if you misbehaved in school I would make you run an extra mile in the field so you can forget about playing the new video game and get your behind outside and start running" declared the master

Hwoarang opened his eyes in realization of the warning he had received from his master about misbehaving until a thought came to his head

"Granted I did have detention in school master, but I did not misbehave in school" said Hwoarang carefully trying to escape his punishment

"I only had detention for getting to school late but ever since I got there I was a well behaved student" lain Hwoarang brushing off the fact that he was trying to start a fight with Jin

"So you didn't do anything bad in school" asked the master in shock

"Nothing, zip, zilch" said Hwoarang with a fake smile

"Fine, keep up the good work and don't be late for school again" Beak said with a warning tone

"i wont" said Hwoarang as he skipped to his room and ate the Chinese takeout his master left in his room while playing his new game, while master beak went back to finish up with the dishes he knew in his got that Hwoarang was lying but he couldn't bust him this time, but he had to give it to him, whenever Hwoarang would always stay dedicated to his excuses if he applied himself, that's what makes him a perfect smart-ass


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day, Hwoarang and Steve were already in their bus on their way to school but first they had to stop at one last block to pick up their last set of class mates.

"So do you remember the plan" said the blood talon to his blonde friend,

"Yes but I don't think it'll work, Julia will never fall for it, she's much too smart" said the British having doubts about the plan,

"Hey it's me Hwoarang, besides give me an example of when any of my plans backfire", said the Blood Talon with a smirk

"Well where do I start; you tried to still the answers to the midterm test, you got caught and didn't even get the chance to take it, you told me that to become a ladies' man you had to be a bad boy, you gave me clip notes to say and I ended up with a black eye, but who can forget when we had a sleepover and you spilled hot oil on me and thought it was a good idea to wash it OFF WITH WATER!" said the Brit with anger after remembering the scar his friend left him with.

"I asked for one example, you really should listen more" said the Korean trying to change the subject immediately

"Besides, now we know from now on that the best thing to do when burn by frying oil is to add salt to it" Ang said ignoring the glare he was getting.

"Look let's just stick to the plan and get this over with okay ?" said the Korean getting impatient

"Sure but if we're caught, I blame you".

In a matter of minutes, The bus made its final pickup and Julia got on and quickly walked to the back

"Hey" both Hwo and Steve said

"Hey guys how's it going" she said as she sat down next to Steve

"Oh you know I got a new video game and Steve finally grew chest hair" said the korean getting a laugh from Julia and a glare from Steve

"oh shut up Ang" said Steve

"Why don't you make me" said Hwoarang looking for trouble

"You know what? I will" said Steve getting ready to pummel Ang"

"Guys stop it!" said Julia ending the impending fight

"Fine" both boys said, immediately, Ang gave Steve a nod to signal the commencement of the plan,

"So Julia, how's the reforestation thing going for your mom" said Steve commencing the plan

"Oh well it's so funny that you asked, we've received word that blah blah blah blah" and with that, Steve descended down a river of boredom.

"_All right Steve, now for faze two!" thought Hwoarang as he began slowly pulling Julia's back pack with his left foot, He stopped to make sure that Julia was still talking and Steve was still fake listening then resumed taking her backpack,_

_"poor Steve but you gotta taker one for the team" thought Hwoarang as he began rummaging through Julia's stuff for last night's homework, he found her chemistry papers assignment, and just as he was about to open it, he felt a sudden fiery like feeling surging through the back of his head with much electricity,_

_He winced "oww!, dammit Julia" said the Korean scratching the backside of his head_

_"Serves you right, what do you think you are doing searching through my backpack!?" she said folding her arms_

_"uhm...well, you see..."_

_"you where searching for last night's homework so you could copy my answers, well good luck finding someone who would give them to you, cause I won't" she said quickly grabbing her bag from his clutches_

_Hwoarang whined "oh come on Julia, i think we both know I would never have had a chance to answer any of those question, they were basically math question with more words, you know I can't handle that"_

_"Be that as it may, you are not copying from me" she said in a concluding tone (or so she thought)_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Please"_

_"No" this continued the whole bus ride until they finally reached school_

_"Please Julia, school starts in 20 minutes if you don't help me it'll reflect badly on my grade" said the blood talon getting nervous (he could have copied Steve's homework, but he never could understand the brit's handwriting)_

_"look Hwoarang maybe this will teach you to do your homework next time" she said sympathetically then out of nowhere she was pushed by a certain blonde passing by_

_"oh im sorry are you okay" said the Native girl nicely_

_"Why dont you watch where you're going you filthy native" said Lily furious for being touched by some native girl_

_"Excuse me" said the native girl getting angry with the spoiled brat_

_"You heard me, or is that little Indian brain of yours too small to understand exactly what i'm saying" said the rich girl in a mocking tone_

_"Excuse me" said Julia getting furious she knew she was a smart girl if not the smartest in the school and it would really annoy her when someone said otherwise_

_By now a small group of children where gathering around the girl with their cell phones out ready to record In case of a fight,_

_"still can't hear me, I swear you Indians are classless, no wonder my daddy took down your lame disgusting forest and replaced it with one of his factories, thank God that place was filled with revolting creatures and lonely native who contributed nothing to society" said the rich princess coldly "They are not rich wealthy proper people like us, just vile ugly cave men and women who hunt and poop like all other animal do, no purpose, no worth" she decreed while pampering her hair_

_by this time Hwoarang and Steve who were watching the whole thing where furious with Lily she had no right to say such things to Julia, they both new how important that forest was to her, her family and her entire tribe and new that Lily just struck a nerve in Julia, both boys were ready to beat the hell out of that snobby little rich bitch but Julia on the other hand was filled with many emotions;_

_Anger for wanting to tear the rich bitch limb from limb, sorrow for thinking about her forest and all that was lost, disappointment for not being able to do something about it and the worst of all DEFEAT, because even though she didn't want to admit it, a part of her had already given up on being able to possibly rejuvenate the forest. All the emotions where just so much for her to bare and she couldn't handle them all at once and soon she did something that no one expected her to do...she cried_

_"Julia...are you...okay" said Hwoarang as he saw little streams of tears falling down her cheeks and unto the floor and before he could console her she ran into the school before any one could say anything. Before anyone could recollect what they've seen, before anyone could even breath, silence filled the whole compound until a sudden laughter began echoing through the playground_

_"Hahahahahahaha, what a fragile little girl, probably wishing she had her mummy right now to console her" she said while laughing in mid sentence_

_"YOU BITCH!" yelled the blood talon as he marched up to the princess ready to lay the smack down on her ass until Steve grabbed him thus preventing him from doing so if not he could get expelled_

_"What! It's not like I lied or anything" said the princess trying to justify her actions_

_"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!, who the fuck do you think you are!" said the Blood talon while still in the Brit's bear hug,_

_"EXCUSE ME!" said the princess outraged by such vulgar words_

_"you heard me, how dare you say such things to Julia she is smarter, nicer and more mature than you will ever hope to be, she is so smart and possibly the smartest in this whole school, not once has she ever gotten a D or a C for that matter, and she does it all so she can help reforest her land that your son of a bitch father destroyed, and she has more class than you will ever hope to get, what? just because you walk and talk in a certain way that society condones you think your better than everyone?, your just some dumb blonde with no real friends like us, only money hungry yes men who would say whatever you want just to get in your daddies wallet, Julia has friends, real friends who really care about her and i bet your best friend is you own father how pathetic are you,_

_by now the princess was getting frustrated and angry possibly more than Julia but wouldn't give into Hwoarangs motives she had more class than him_

_"Julia has more purpose than you and so much potential to change the world, while you're just some girl who drinks tea and goes shopping, nothing else nothing more!"_

_"so your better than me, your just some thug who leaves in an old rusty Dojo that should have been run down if you ask me, and has a father who never gave a damn about you and your only father figure is your master how pitiful" she said trying to gain the upper hand but Hwoarang was just getting started, he released himself from the Brits hold so he could now begin to verbally obliterate his foe_

_"yes your right my dad left me because he doesn't want me to be a part of his life, so I don't want him to be a part of mine, but at least I have someone who cares about me, someone who was nice enough to take care of me when I had no place to go, someone who treated me like I was his own son, and yeah he was my master but at least he loved and respects me unlike your cheap disgraceful dad who would probably sleep with cheap sluts night after night while your away shopping for more slutty clothes, and yes I am a thug but at least I have the skills to survive any predicament I find myself in, while your locked up in your hollow castle devoid of joy, laughter and amusement, you wouldn't survive a day out here like the rest of us because your nothing more than a week, vulnerable little shit with the brain of a five year old kid, but let's not talk about me, this is about Julia, a girl who is much smarter than you, much more mature than you and way more beautiful than you will ever hope to be!"_

_Hwaorang roared each sentence out and again the same deafening silence surrounded the whole school the princess also had a tear in her eye but quickly walked away in defeat while the other student congratulated Hwoarang for putting that blonde bitch in her place,_

_"oh it was nothing she deserved it" the Korean said until he realised he hadn't gone to console his friend, he and Steve immediately ran to the school but couldn't find her so they concluded she was in the girls bathroom so they waited for the others to arrive and they sent Christie and Ling to console her while the rest (and surprisingly Jin) waited outside for her,_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hey Julia, you okay?" said Ling as she and Christie were looking for her friend in the girls bathroom_

_"Yes Guys, I'm okay, I feel better now" said Julia trying to remain assuring but Ling and Christie weren't buying it, they both came at her sides and gave her a group hug_

_"Guys I'm really fine, you don't have to worry anymore" said Julia now getting tired of being pampered like a baby_

_"Good, because you shouldn't listen to that spoiled brat, everything that comes out of her mouth is like her, worthless" "and fake don't forget fake " said Xiaoyu referencing to her plastic surgery she had on her nose._

_"okay Ling she's fake too" said Christie rolling her eyes_

_Julia laughed at Lings childishness "thanks for trying to cheer me up guys I appreciate it, I really do"_

_"We will always be there for you Jules" said Christie as she suddenly gave Julia another hug but more sensual and Julia was a bit taken aback by this but still hugged her friend, Christie was taking her time with the hug and smelled her friend while stroking her delicate hair_

_"Everything gonna be okay Julia" she said silently in Julia ear before she backed away, Julia and Ling where freaked out a little but decided to brush it away_

_"uhm...okaaayyyyyy?, anyways we should get to class" and with that both girls went outside to where the boys were waiting_

_"Hey Jules you okay?" said the Korean almost immediately as he saw her coming, unaware that he was being carefully watched by his suspicious friend Steve_

_"I'm okay, I just lost it today but I'm better"_

_"If there's anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask" said Steve worried_

_"Thanks but I'm fine really" Julia said reassuringly_

_"Well if you ever need anyone to talk too, you can Call me" said Jin sympathetically but all the others (except Julia) were surprised by his sudden kindness, until_

_"But please don't, I am a very busy person"_

_"There it is" thought Julia knowing Jin too well_

_"Thanks but I'll be fine" she said getting aggravated_

_"Good and don't worry about Lily, she's a worthless cunt" said Hwoarang in a reassuring manner_

_"Hwoarang! How many times did I tell you to not say that word! It's so offensive to women everywhere!"_

_Hwoarang smiled knowing that his friend was back to normal, but just to be sure..._

_"Whatever"_

_SLAP!_

_"OUCH! Goddamn it Julia, you may be a girl but you hit like a man" said the Blood talon scratching the back of his head_

_"that's what you get for being ignorant" she said with a smirk. Immediately after the school bell started ringing and the students began walking away until Steve pulled Hwoarang away for a talk_

_"What the fuck Steve I'm going to be late for class" (not that he really cared)_

_"What was all that about back outside at school" said Steve inquisitively_

_"What?, you saw what that spoiled brat said, I had to put her in her place" said the Korean with folded arms_

_"Yeah, but what about the part with the compliment you called her beautiful, what about that?" said the Brit with a smirk_

_"Did I now? I guess I didn't notice" said the Blood talon with a dumb look trying to keep an innocent face_

_"yeah plus you never stand up for anybody, not even me when I got mugged by those bully thiefs down the alley when we were kids" said the Brit with a condemning look "you give of that image of a guy that walks alone"_

_"Get off my dic Fox, what are you implying "_

_"I'm saying it's not normal for you to help anyone for no personal gain and it really isn't normal for you to compliment someone that much, it's almost as if, idon't know maybe a certain part of you fancies Julia" said the Brit getting to the point_

_"Me!?, Hwoarang the Blood Talon, the leader of a notorious gang fall in love with some goody too-shoes native girl?" Hwoarang said completely outraged_

_Steve raised an eyebrow "I never said anything about love" he said liking where this was going_

_"Good because I'm not, and I would like you to watch your tone Fox, I know where you live!" Said Ang threatenly_

_"Fine, but if it helps i think you and Julia would make a wonderful couple"_

_"LAST WARNING!"_

_"Okay, okay geez, see you after class"_

_"And with that Steve was on his way to class but Hwoarang decided to take a little detour to check on his native friend just to see that was doing better and not still shaken up, once he saw she was okay in class, he then went back to his class but he was about 5-10 minutes late_

_"Mister Hwoarang late again..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah just give me the detention already"_

_"With pleasure" and with that Hwoarang got his detention slip and waited in his boring class till break time,_


	8. Chapter 8

_"The very next day in school, the guys were not really hanging out, Christie and Steve went off somewhere to be alone or make out, while Julia and Ling would be with Jin in the biology lab talking about her week, so that just left Julia and Hwoarang, but since Julia decided to study in the library and Hwoarang wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that, he decided to talk to some of his other friends_

_"Sup Li" hey Hwoarang we haven't seen you in a while, are you ditching us"_

_"Me? ditch my own crew? Never" he said as he sat down inbetween his friends; Hon,Lie,Bruce and Luke._

_"So how's the business going" he said getting down to topic_

_"Oh it's going well, many of the students are telling more of their friends to buy our cigarettes" said Luke affirmatively_

_"Good, any PIGS?" asked Hwoarang in a low tone_

_"Well, some of the parents caught their Kids smoking and told the Principle, so their gonna be searching for those responsibly, i.e. us" said Bruce_

_"See Ang, that's why I told you we shouldn't be selling in school" said Hon a little scared_

_"Look know one would dare snitch on us, beside we used code names, so what if they're on to us, we'll just lay low for while" Said Hwoarang Assured_

_"Plus, we can still sell to our outside customers, they don't go to school so the cash flow keeps coming" he added_

_"By the way what about the supplies men, we've been running low and the customers keep stacking up, we've ran out of C's and A's (Coke and Acids)" said Lie anxiously_

_"They're coming, they're coming, but we still have the E's and H's right?" asked Hwoarang_

_"Yeah but in low supply" said Luke_

_"Look everything's gonna be fine, I flew back to my supplier during the break, they'll be here in about half a week until then just keep the customers in check, It's not like they're gonna take away their business" He said reassuringly_

_"Fine" they all said convinced_

_"Well I gotta jet, schools about to start"_

_"When did you start going early to class" asked Hon surprise_

_"I don't my Geometry teacher's always picks on me, so I'm ditching"_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"I heard that they just opened a new arcade across from hear and I just happened to have a bunch of coins that I would like to make disappear" he said with a smirk_

_"Sweet!" said Lie_

_"You guys coming?" Hwoarang asked_

_"Yeah" said Bruce as they all left school through the back that was less guarded to go to the arcade._

* * *

><p><em>During the rest of school, Hwoarang and his gang where still at the arcade that they decided to rest outside as soon as they were out of coins, they stayed near the outside of a donut shop where Lie, Bruce, Hon and Luke took a smoke break except Hwoarang who didn't smoke, (Ironically He sold drugs to people but never used them), as he sat down listening to the cold wind blow across his face he looked at his watch and all of a sudden<em>

_"HOLYSHIT WE MISSED FOUR PERIODS!" screamed Hwoarang_

_"So since when do you care?" asked Bruce not really bothered by his education or lack there of_

_"Look I promised my old man I would do better this year" said Hwoarang packing of his bags and getting on his bike getting ready to go to school_

_"Well you're off to a sucky start" said Luke laughing hard_

_"You wanna go! cause I can whoop your ass in a minute and still make it to school before the fifth period!" declared Hwoarang angry_

_"Chill men he's just yanking your chain, go to school" said Lie still smoking_

_"Good, and you four get your asses to school too!" commanded Hwoarang_

_"Why? We never made any promises" whined Hon_

_"GET YOUR ASSES TO SCHOOL OR I'LL KICK IT THERE MYSELF" Hwoarang threatened to which his crew got up and ready._


	9. Chapter 9

_"As Hwoarang made it to school he quickly jumped off his bike and ran inside knowing no one would still from him, as he got in he noticed it was break time and that his friends would be in the cafeteria so he quickly jugged down there to meet up with them_

_"Hey guys" He said sitting next to Julia_

_"Hey what took you so long? I didn't see you during class" asked Ling worried_

_"Oh nothing Piggy, just decided to ditch class" said Hwoarang acting like it was not a big deal_

_"Ang again, you have to take your education seriously!" said Julia scolding Hwoarang in old fashion mother son moment_

_"God, Julia it's just one class it's not like a skipped four periods" Lied Hwoarang to get her off his back_

_"I don't care, you should never ditch your classes" she said declaratively_

_"Whatever" was all Hwoarang said_

_"Dude why do you smell like smoke" asked Steve getting a strong scent from Hwoarang_

_"What no I don't" said Hwoarang almost immediately "oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" was all Hwoarang could think, his friends knew he was a thug leader but never knew what he really did or whathe was involved with,_

_"Yeah I smell it too" said Christie_

_"Yeah me too" said Julia smelling it more until..._

_"OH MY GOD, ANG HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!?" asked Julia almost afraid to hear the answer_

_Hwoarang shrieked at the question and immediately said "What! No! It was probably some of the other guys that ditched class with me" he said knowing it was the truth_

_"Good, smoking's bad, it damages your lungs and can give you..."_

_"Oh my God Jules First you lecture me about education and now smoking? can't you just be the student for once" mocked Hwoarang making the others laugh, though Jin just made a brief smile at that joke_

_POW!_

_"Owww, God Julia I was only joking!" said Hwoarang rubbing his shoulders,_

_"So anyways, you guys heard about this party coming up this weekend" said Christie deciding to change the subject_

_"Oh yeah, I heard of it too" said Ling Xiaoyu getting excited about a party_

_"We should go" said Christie_

_"Yeah, totally where's it being held at?" asked Julia_

_"Oh, it doesn't matter" said Christie quickly while drinking her soda_

_"Uh yes it does whose throwing the party?" asked Julia again_

_"Uh you know...it's uh Lily but still a great party" said Christie really fast hoping Julia didn't hear her correctly_

_"Did you just say Lily, we're not going" said Julia declaratively_

_"Oh come on Julia I'm sure there's going to be lots of people there, she'll barely even see you" said Steve_

_"No not that, I mean after all the hurtful things she said to me, you honestly think I'd go to her stupid party?" asked Julia angry just thinking about it_

_"Well you know the saying forgive and forget" said Steve_

_"It only works if the offender is sorry" said Julia crossing her arms_

_"Lily is a self consumed, self cantered, self righteous, narcissistic..."_

_"Bitch?" said Hwoarang in short_

_"Well a bit crude, but yes" said Julia condoning Ang's profanity for once_

_"Fine but we're going" said Christie as she held on to Steve_

_"But your my friends, your suppose to stay on my side" said Julia a little hurt_

_"We are your friends, but it is a really good party and anybody who's anybody's going to be there" said Christie sympathetically_

_"Yeah Jules so I guess you'll just have to sit at home and do your homework like a good little girl" mocked Hwoarang laughing at his own jokes_

_"In case you forgot genius, you called her a bunch of names that could get you persecuted in my village" said Julia with a raised eyebrow making Hwoarang open his eyes in realization_

_"Well then I guess you and I are going to have to stay behind and Have a little party of our own" Hwoarang said suggestively startling Julia and at the same time making her blush_

_"Okay well then I guess it's settled we're going, Julia could you help me with my outfit" asked Ling_

_"You look fine now" said Jin finally making his self heard in the group for the first time and also making Ling smile at his compliment_

_"Why thank you Jin, but I really need Julia's assistance right now" and with that she took Julia's hand they ran off to the girls bathroom_

_"What was that all about" asked Ling about Hwoarangs earlier statement_

_"What?" asked Julia dumbly_

_"Don't what me, you know what I mean, Hwoarang, he just flirted with you!" screamed Ling near the end_

_"Ang's just being Ang" she justified still trying to understand why Hwoarang said why he said that_

_"All right, tell me everything" said Christie emerging in the girls locker room_

_"She said it's nothing" said Ling a little disappointed_

_"No it's not, he obviously likes you Julia" said Christie_

_"He was probably making fun of me, he's done that plenty of times" she explained_

_"No, Hwoarang mocks in a mean way not in a playful way" said Christie excitedly_

_"How would you know that?" asked Ling_

_"Hwoarang flirted with me before when I was the new girl" said Christie remembering how he said she had an "exotic booty" "the perv" she thought_

_"Oh yeah" said Julia remembering that and being annoyed immediately_

_"Now all of us can have boyfriends!" screamed Ling forgetting what Jin asked her_

_"Wait Jin asked you out!?" both Julia and Christie said at the same time_

_"Jinx" said Christie making Julia go silent (they still played that game)_

_"Oh no" said Ling wishing she hadn't said what she said_

_"Then who is it?" asked Christie wanting to know_

_"Oh it's no one" said Ling turning around to walk away but Julia beat her to the door and closed it and she and Christie ganged up on Ling_

_"But you said all of us, who is it?" asked Christie still determined to know_

_"No one" said Ling trying to get out but they wouldn't let her, she considered muscling her way pass them, but not they were bigger, stronger and would definitely overpower her_

_"You're not going anywhere till you tell us who this mystery man is" said Christie_

_"Okay fine but promise you won't tell anyone" said Ling getting happy_

_"Promise" said Christie while Julia just crossed her heart_

_"It's Jin!" she said jumping up and down_

_"Oh my Gosh!" screamed Christie as all of them screamed except Julia who was just so happy for her friend_

_"I know it was in the Movie theatre, we were just watching it then we both reached for the pop corn and our hands touched, we looked into each other's eyes and then..."_

_"Then what?" screamed Christie getting anxious_

_"WE KISSED!" screamed Ling so happy to let it out_

_"AHHHHHHH!" they all said ecstatic_

_"It was the greatest day of my life" said Ling so happy_

_"This is great but why shouldn't we tell the others" asked Christie_

_"That I don't know, he said I shouldn't tell anyone you think he's embarrassed by me?" she asked getting upset_

_"No, I'm sure he has a good reason, just confront him about it" said Christie_

_"Thanks Christie and thanks Julia" said Ling setting Julia free from the jinx_

_"Thank you Ling , oh and one more thing"_

_"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Julia startling Christie and Ling_

_"I didn't get to scream" said Julia explaining while hugging Ling Xiaoyu_


	10. Chapter 10

_Back with the guys, they were sitting in the cafeteria still eating after the girls left_

_"What was that about?" asked Steve to the others_

_"Beats me, you know girls" said Hwoarang in reply will sipping his Gatorade_

_"So then, I take it you're not going to be going to the party" said Jin getting back to topic_

_"Oh I'm going" said Hwoarang confusing Steve and Jin_

_"But what about what the things you said she will never let you in?" said Steve still confused_

_"I don't care this party is big and you heard what Christie said everybody who's anybody's going to be there." He reminded_

_"Plus free food and drinks with entertainment, there's no way I can let that pass me by, I don't know how but I will be there" he said convinced to himself,_

_"Well good luck with that, I suppose Julia's going to be all alone then" Jin said making sure Hwoarang would remember that and think of a plan for her too,_

_"No I'll think of something, besides its Monday, the party is on Saturday I have time" he said not worried, by then the girls had returned to their table with them_

_"So where'd you guys run of to?" asked Steve_

_"We told you, I needed Julia's help" said Ling_

_"Okay then what about you Christie" asked Hwoarang also wanting to know_

_"Oh just lending an extra hand" said Chistie sitting next to Steve_

_"Okay" said the boys not buying it one bit_

_"Well then we really should finish up now to get ready for the next class" said Julia finishing up her lunch_

_"All right, then see you guys later" said Christie as she and Steve where on their way to class and then Jin left while nodding his head to Ling to signal she comes with him, leaving Julia and Hwoarang who were walking down the hall going to their next classes, the walk was silent and Julia began to feel a little awkward now, normally it would be Hwoarang to say something but now he was quiet, so she decided to say something herself but Hwoarang already opened his lips,_

_"So you're not going to the party" said Hwoarang breaking the silence_

_"No, how can I go, besides I'm not much of a party person" she said while opening her locker while Hwoarang waited next to hers,_

_"What If I somehow get Lily to invite you would you come?" asked Hwoarang confusing Julia_

_"Well I'd consider it" she said closing her locker and resuming the walk with Hwoarang_

_"That's good enough for me" was all he said as they continued._


	11. Chapter 11

_After school was over the gang decided to meet up after school except Jin who had been leaving them more than recently,_

_"So then, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Ling getting ready to go home_

_"Yeah, I gotta get started on dinner or mom will have my head" Joked Julia getting ready to leave but waiting for Hwoarang and Steve to come with her_

_"Yeah well, Steve and I are going to be doing something after school?" said Hwoarang startling Steve_

_"We are?" asked Steve confused much_

_"Yeah we are" he confirmed to Steve_

_"But you never told me anything?" he complained_

_"I just did you nube now let's go" was all he said as they both left Julia and Christie alone at the bus stop_

_"That was weird they both thought"_ but decided on asking questions later and said their goodbyes before leaving

"So where are we off to?" asked Steve as they've been walking for minutes and Hwoarang still remained quiet,

"We're going to the rich bitch's mansion" declared Hwoarang as they stopped in front of the gate

"What! Why?" Steve asked a little confused

"Because we need Lily to invite us into that party" he said

"And with your linguistic skills, it'll increase our chances"

"You're crazy that'll never work" said Steve turning around to leave

"Yes it will!, she doesn't hate you just me, Christie, Asuka and Julia" he stated

"Just be really nice and try to persuade her to let us in" he explained simply

"Oh all right but no one else should know" said Steve worried for what Christie might do if she found out he went to Lily's place

"Why because of Christie? Boy are you whipped! Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine" he said

"I'm not whipped!" said Steve offended by Hwoarang

"Whatever just get ready" and with that, he rang the door bell and stayed out of sight leaving only Steve at the door, getting nervous as he could hear the footsteps coming towards the door almost like waiting for the end of the world as he knew it.

"Good afternoon" said a maid who (thank god was not Lily) for Steve cause he didn't feel ready yet

"Hello, my name is Steve, Steve Fox uhm... is Lily at home?" he asked politely

"Yes she is, please come in while I fetch her" and with that she let him in, the whole mansion felt bigger even inside if it was possible on his left he saw a sliding door that was well tinted but could hear noises and could see what looked like a giant big screenTV _"definitely the home theatre "_ he thought and to the right another door but bigger and white with golden handle to what if he guessed was the Living room, in front of him was a passage led to the stairs and behind it the dining room table, the table was white and Long probably longer than a pool table _"Why would she need a long table, doesn't she only live with her dad?"_ thought Steve confused, the table was all ready prepared with stainless shiny knives, forks and spoons, each three folded in their napkins next to the plate and the chairs looked fresh like they were brand new

"Steve Fox? to what do I owe the pleasure" said Lily coming down from the stairs in what appeared to be a white Victoria gown hugging her body quite well and was short enough that he could see up her skirt from the angle she was, high on the stairs still coming down but he wouldn't, he was more of a gentle man (Hwoarang probably would, it didn't matter if he liked the girl or hated her, he knew a good body when he sees it)

"oh please the pleasure is all mine" said Steve smoothly while making Lily smile while coming closer to him, her strong scent forcing their way into his knows, she smelled nice probably some new perfume from Italy or France he thought

"Would you like to join me for dinner, my daddy isn't home yet, he should be arriving soon and I get so lonely hear" she said while batting her eyelashes at Steve

"Well we wouldn't want that" he said following her to the table and taking a seat somewhere he believed was far away from her but to his surprise she sat next to him evading his personal space a little but _"yup, definitely France"_ he thought soon the room was flooded with butler who came in with different tray

_"How can she eat whatever is in those trays and not get fat?" _he thought, as the first butler dropped his tray which contained two bowls filled with what looked like green soup

"This looks delicious" he said while taking a sip of his soup

"Uhm... Steve, that's the washing hand water" said Lily beginning to giggle making Steve choke back the water back into the soup

"Uhm, citrusy" he said while wiping his tongue with the napkin

"You still haven't told me why you came here" asked Lily washing her hands

"Well, I'm sure you know that everyone is talking about this party your throwing this weekend" he began

"Of course they are, every time I throw a party it gets better than the last one I threw which is pretty hard to beat, I am the princess of all things party, whenever my daddy goes away on a business trip" Lily boasted

"Yeah which brings me to my point, have you invited specific people or can anyone come" asked Steve

"of course not everyone one can come, only a specific group of my choosing may come" she said getting ready to eat her shrimp fried rice in a cordial manner with cold chicken on the sided and a sparkling water at her side

"Well that's why I'm here I was wondering..."

"Don't worry your invited" she said while washing her hands while Steve really didn't want to waste another second to get out of the her house, she was getting closer to him if that was possible and didn't really care about the food, right now Steve was in her house and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to make him hers (She always thought Steve was cute and a classy guy which was why she liked, that and the fact he was with that exotic trash she absolutely despised made her more determined to claim him to hurt her as well)

"Well thanks, but do you think you could invite my friends there as well?" asked Steve nicely

"You mean the exotic girl, the baby and Jin? Sure they can come too" she said completely oblivious to the others and wanting Christie to see her take her boyfriend from her

"Thanks but they were not the one's I'm talking about" he said trying to get to the point

"Oh then who pray tell are you talking about?" asked Lily

"Well I was wandering if you would invite Hwoarang and Julia"

"No" she simply stated letting Steve know that he would need luck in other to persuade her_ "Here we go"_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh come on Lily, why not" he said knowing she would say that

"Because Hwoarang is just a Hooligan who would do nothing but crash my party and Julia is a party pooper none of them are fit for this?" she said logically which made sense to Steve but still he would persist

"Please just invite them, this sounds like a great party and I would really like all my friends to be there" he said trying to appeal to her

"What about my apology?" asked Lily

"What apology?" asked Steve not understanding her,

"You think I forgot all those things that the Korean said to me?, he can't set one foot into my party without apologizing" she said CROSSING HER ARMS

"If I recall correctly you where the one who started the fight with Julia and called her name when all she did was bump into you, he was just helping a friend and I think you owe Julia an apology then maybe Hwoarang would apologize" said Steve sticking up for his friends,

"I don't care, I want an apology and if I don't get one then they aren't invited" she said ending the subject

"Fine it was worth a shot" he said getting ready to leave until

"Wait, do you really want them to come to my party?" she asked with a smirk

"Yes I do" Steve answered not liking where this was going

"Then I want you to be my date for the party and then they can come" she said crossing her arms while smiling, at this point Steve was shocked from hearing what she just said, he never thought that she was attracted to him or even noticed him he just assumed that she didn't like anybody, he would admit she was pretty but in the end Christie was the only girl for him and he wouldn't put their relationship in jeopardy,

"Uh I'm flattered Lily but I already have a date for the party, Christie" he explained to her

Lily was silent just looking at him for a while a little surprised he said no normally the guys would ask to take her first and now she was being rejected in her own house which made her mad but she wasn't going to loos her cool.

"Exotic girl" said Steve using her own quotes for her

"I know who she is, Well then dump her, I am the prettiest girl in school after all" she said while pampering her hair

"No way, I'm not replacing Christie with anyone, so I guess we'll pass on your party cause we're not going, good day" and with that Steve was on his to the door until the door suddenly swung open before he could touch it

"HAHAHAHAHA, you are just too funny Mr Hwoarang" said Mr Rochefort approaching into his house with his arms around Hwoarangs shoulders

"You simply must come to my daughter's party" he said while handing over his luggage to the maids

"Oh I would love to come Mr Rochefort, but sadly I don't think I'm going to be invited" said Hwoarang with a fake sad look

"No, of course you're invited in fact wait here while I go get some invitations for you and your friends" he said while going up stairs and greeting his daughter who was confused at first, then understood immediately what was going on

"This was a plan, Steve you came here for Hwoarang didn't you" she said getting angry

"Exactly and since you wouldn't give us an invite, I guess we'll just have to ask your daddy then" said Hwoarang victorious over her again, as soon as Mr Rocherford came down with the invites

"Here give the others to your friends their all welcome" he said happy to have met one of his daughter's friends

"No daddy, I don't want them to come to my party" she said completely mortified with what was going on right in front of her

"Nonsense this is a fine gentleman and uh I'm sorry who are you?" asked Mr Rochefort now acknowledging Steve's presence,

"Steve, Steve Fox please to make your acquaintance" he said in his British accent still confused (Boy is he confused lately)

"This one's courteous and British, I doubt he'd give you any trouble at the party, you son, can come too" he said handing him an invitation

"But Daddy..."

"No Buts, their coming and I want you to apologise for the way your acting, now" he said strictly

"But dad..."

"Now!" he said hating to repeat himself

"...I'm sorry for my rude behaviour" she said while looking at the floor angrily

"We accept the apology, thank you" said Hwoarang dying of laughter on the inside

"Good would you boys like to stay for dinner?" the father asked nicely

"Oh we would love too, but I'm afraid we have to be on our way home now, lot's of homework and what not" said Hwoarang while Steve was silent letting Hwoarang do all the talking

"Oh yes I understand well stay safe Boys" he said while walking them to the door

"Oh we will and thanks again Mr Rochefort" Hwoarang said one last time, he hated thanking people so much

"Oh your welcome, I hope you all have a nice time" he said before they left, and then went upstairs to get changed leaving Lily angry

_"What just happened here? No, Hwoarang isn't going to win this time he thinks this is over, I'll think of something that native girl and the thug won't get in my party no, no way I won't allow it!"_ she thought to herself before telling the made to clean up her dishes and went upstairs to watch TV,

* * *

><p>Back with Hwoarang and Steve who were still leaving the mansion as soon as they passed the gates and where now on the side walk, Steve decided now was the time to ask questions<p>

"What was all that" he asked not believing how Hwoarang was able to get all of them invited

"Well I was waiting for you when you were done with the little Miss Rochefort but then I saw her dad and immediately thought of an idea" he said still walking

"ASS KISSING?" said Steve surprised that Hwoarang would do it

"So much Kisssing, God I'll have to boil these lips, but anyway we got the invites didn't we're good, I had to kiss up to him first then make him like me to get him to invite us all"

"And you managed to do all that right from the car to the front door" Steve asked astonished

"Well young grass hopper..." began Hwoarang

"Please don't call me that" he interrupted

"Look Steve, I am the master of deception, whenever someone in trouble and needs a perfect lie to escape, I'LL BE THERE, whenever someone's trying to trick another person to get what he or she wants I'LL BE THERE, whenever..."

"Someone needs someone else to kiss their ass YOU'LL BE THERE!" said Steve mocking Hwoarang and then receiving a quick round house kick coming from the side but quickly ducking to escape thanks to his boxing ability

"Jeez Ang I'm only playing" Steve said in between laughs while Hwoarang was giving him a deadly glare and left him to go home hoping someone raped Steve who was all by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day school was pretty much the same, Hwoarang got in trouble again, Steve and Christie where making out, making the others uncomfortable until Hwoarang would pour water on them to ruin their mood while getting thanks from the others, Jin and Ling where still acting normal and kissing whenever they were alone, after school the guys decided to go to Steve's house to do their homework together and chill,

"So Ang, note that the function satisfies the condition of Rolle's Theorem, That is, _f_ is continuous on the interval [-2, 2] and a graphic utility can be utilised to indicate whether the points on the graphs are relative maxima of the functions, you got it?" Julia asked while looking at Hwoarang who was sitting on the mat with his back resting on the edge of a couch while his legs where crossed, while Julia was on her stomach with her legs pointed at the skies and using her elbows for balance, Hwoarang looked so confused with every word that came out of her mouth as if she spoke one of her native languages, she looked at Hwoarang who was still confused, _"aww he looks so cute when he's confused" _she thought with a smile but then decided to push that thought out of the way,

"Uhm yeah I got it" Hwoarang lied not wanting to look stupid, but Julia already knew he was lying

"Oh really, then tell me what I just said" she said with a raised eyebrow while crossing her arms

"Blah blah blah blah Rolle's theorem blah blah blah blah blah blah maxima you got it?" he said with an innocent smile, while Julia just rolled her eyes and punched Hwoarang in the arm

"I was pretty close" he joked while rubbing his arm

"No you weren't" she said while considering saving herself the trouble and just giving Hwoarang her notes,

"Jin can you take a look at my work" asked Ling getting close to Jin to show her work while getting comfortable not knowing that Julia and Christie where watching them both awing at how cute they looked together

"Earth to Christie!" said Steve waking up Christie and unintentionally Julia from their gaze

"Oh sorry Stevey, what did you say?" she asked while holding his face with a smirk knowing just how to turn him on when she pleased

"Never mind" he said while kissing Christie, turned on from her actions

"Get a room!" said Hwoarang getting disgusted at their dry humping, he was happy for his blond friend though he thought he'd die alone like a nube

"It's my house don't like it, don't watch" he said still kissing Christie while she laughed

"Hwoarang contemplated getting up from the floor to kick Steve in the face and decided on doing just that, he got up and soon was dragged down by an unknown but annoying force on his right arm, turning he saw Julia giving him a stern look

"Ang don't even think about it, let them be "she said returning to her book

"What? But you where thankful the last time I interrupted their hump fest!" he protested

"That was different, we were in the cafeteria and I was eating, now I'm doing homework" she explained

"And it's his house, show respect" she finalised

"Fine" he said crossing his legs back down

"Hello guys, how was your day" said Nina getting into the house after what Steve guessed was another mission

"Oh it was good Miss Fox" said Hwoarang loving to call her that name, he always thought she was hot even though Steve told him to not try anything funny, right now Steve was getting angry because he saw the smirk on Hwoarang's face and knew he was having dirty thoughts in his head

"Well that's good, kids..." she said watching them work

"God Nina, Leave the kids alone, they don't need an old fart like you disturbing them!" said Anna appearing behind Nina looking pissed off

"Excuse me kids while I deal with this skank" Nina said nicely while turning to engage her sister making Hwoarang bring out his self phone to take a video and Julia smacking him to put it back in his pocket

"What did you call me?" said Anna angry with Nina

"You heard me skank" she repeated

"Guys let's talk about this somewhere private" said Steve while grabbing their arms to take them away

"So what happened" began Steve aggravated with having to deal with his relatives (He loved them, but sometime they can be a like more annoying than a needle in a hay stack)

"Well during the mission, this amateur..." and that was the last things the guys heard while Steve and the two women left

"Aww men, now we're not going to hear the rest of the conversation" whined Hwoarang wanting to know what was going on

"Shame on you Ang, it's impolite to ease drop on people's conversation" scolded Julia with a finger pointed at him

"I kinda feel sorry for Steve, having to quench the fire within his family can be wearisome" said Christie

"I don't, leaving with two smoking hot mamas that probably have a cat fight whenever they're in the same room together, that's the dream" said Hwoarang smirking while thinking about it.

At that moment Julia felt hurt by Hwoarang's affection for the other women and chose to look back down at her book and read in silence until...

"But don't worry Julia, you're pretty foxy yourself, you walk around school with that nice ass of yours in those short skirt and glasses, dressed like a naughty librarian school girl, LORD HAVE MERCY!" said Hwoarang holding his fanning his head eyeing Julia all over her body,

"HWOARANG!" screamed Julia as she took her geometry text book to knock Ang's lights out,

At that moment Jin was already laughing very hard for the first time with Ling and Christie while Hwoarang was all ready out the door running for his life while laughing with Julia right on his tail determined to smack him,

"Aww come on Julia, can't you take a compliment" said Hwoarang still laughing his ass off

She was red all over her face completely astonished by his words and embarrassed right in front of her friends but also very happy by his words even though she would never admit it, seconds later, they were out of sight

"Sorry guys if I took so long... where's Julia and Hwoarang?" Steve asked while coming from another room

"Oh Julia's beating the shit out of Hwoarang" said Jin still snickering

"Why is Jin smiling for the first time? And Do I want to know?" asked Steve

"Probably not" said Christie as they continued their homework, eventually the others would come, one bloodied and battered.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day in school, It was a Thursday and the gang where sitting at lunch before school starts, Christie and Steve were still making out and Hwoarang would pour water on them as usual getting scolded from Julia. This time Ling thought that she would confront Jin about letting their relation get noticed, in one quick motion while the others were talking she played footsies with Jin garnering his attention, and made a swift move with her head signalling he come with her and then left.

**In the hall way**

"Jin we...Hey what are you doing!" she said pushing Jin who was coming to close away,

"I thought you called me out here to make out?"Jin said while scratching his head

"No I brought you here so we could talk" she said while blushing a little

"Oh, well then may I suggest next time you try something else other than footsies, it can be very confusing" he said making Ling laugh

"Hahaha sorry next time I'll learn" she said smiling

"So what did you call me out here for?" Jin asked curious

"Well it's been long since we kept this between us, and I thought now we should tell our friends" she said with her hands behind her back while Jin crossed his hands still looking at Jin, he appeared to be in thought and was still staring at Ling intently _"Why does he stare at me like that, it's so intimidating" _she thought as she began looking away and moving away uncomfortable until Jin finally spoke

"Not yet" was all he said

"But Jin, Christie and Steve are together, I just know that someday Ang and Julia will be as well, we should tell the others it would be so fun if we could double date!" she said liking the thought of her, Jin and the others going out together while Jin was revolted by the thought, he couldn't really stand Steve because he had nothing in common with him (Plus Steve was boring, it would just be a matter of months until his relationship with Christie craps out... And He would have to console him!)

_"Oh my God the agony!" _Jin thought while Hwoarang (even thought they were cool now) could really get under Jin's buttons, but they were not the only reason he wouldn't let their relationship be heard, no, the main reason was something worse, and way more deadly, he cringed just at the thought of it.

"Look Ling, I know how much this means to you but I really feel it's for the best that we still keep our relationship on the down low just for now" Jin said soothingly making Ling sad until...

"But I promise, in time our relationship will be divulged when it is due" he said bringing back hope in Ling Xiaoyu. He knew just how to do that

"Oh Jin you promise?" she asked while hugging Jin

"Promise" he said before kissing her. The kiss lasted Long until Ling cut it short and decided they should get back to the other's but Jin held her hand and she turned back to look at him

"Let them worry" he said while resuming the kiss.

* * *

><p>Back in the cafeteria<p>

"No Ang, I don't do voodoo stuff and that's racist!" said Christie getting annoyed by Hwoarang

"What, it's just that when you and Eddie are in your fighting stance you look like your dancing, there has to be some mumbo jumbo going on in your head!" nagged Hwoarnag getting pinched from Julia

"Hey!" he said rubbing his arms

"Ang that's not nice, apologise" Julia said with a stern look

"What! It's just a question, you should know Jules, you ask so much questions in class the teachers are tired of you" said Hwoarang with a smile making Julia angry

"First of all that's different it's because I desire to understand all that the teachers are saying and not making assumptions about them" she said

"Well I desire to understand Christie's secrets to her battle strategy, and if she wouldn't tell me I made some suggestions, it's part of the scientific processes if you remember?" said Hwoarang turning the tables on Julia

Julia was so frustrated with Hwoarang she gave up arguing with him and just settled for slapping him but he already thought of it and caught her hand

"Ah Ah Ah, Not this time Jule's I'm a fast thinker" said Hwoarang with a smirk until...

THWACK!

"Ouch!" said Hwoarang rubbing his other hand that Julia hit with her other hand

"Not fast enough" said Julia smirking, at that time Jin and Ling just returned back to the others

"Oh look whose back" said Steve noticing their absence

"Yeah where'd you guys go? the hall way to make out" Joked Hwoarang getting the girls a little weary that the others would find out

"She showed me her homework to cross check, I would gladly check yours but... you'd probably fail anyways" said Jin making the others laugh hard including Steve

"Oh look who's got Jokes?" said Hwoarang steaming with anger, he knew he'd fail but it stung from Jin

"So then on to other matters, the party is this Saturday and we haven't gotten anything done, we should go shopping Ling" said Christie bringing up the party

"Well then you're going to need to make room for three" said Hwoarang looking at Steve as they both were smirking

"Oh yeah Steve you're going to come with us, we need to find you a nice suit for the party" said Christie not understanding

"HAhahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Hwoarang so hard imagining Steve going shopping with the girls while Steve was so embarrassed at the moment and Jin was smirking a bit while Julia was holding her giggles in

"He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Julia" said Steve completely red

"Me?" said Julia looking at Hwoarang confused

"But I'm not going" she said confused

"Well you are now" said Hwoarang as he brought out the tickets from his pocket and gave them to the girls

"One for you, one for you and One for you" he said as he handed each to Ling, Christie and Julia who were wide eyed

"Ang where did you get this" Julia questioned, (more like interrogated)

"I stole it" said Hwoarang with a serious face

"Hwoarang you idiot! How many times do you tend to get yourself in trouble and now you want to drag us in it as well! You don't care about anything and that's gonna get you in trouble, sweet Spirit's Ang how could you be so inconsiderate, uncaring un..."

"Wow Jules relax girl, Ang was only joking we got them from the Rochefort residence" said Steve calming Julia down

"Oh yeah like they would give you the invitations!" said Julia still believing that Ang stole them

"No we're serious Mr Rochefort gave them to Ang I would never lie" said Steve solemnly

"Are you guys serious" asked Ling looking at Hwoarang

"Dead serious we got him to give them to us by being nice" said Hwoarang

"So you didn't still it?" asked Julia feeling bad for yelling at Hwoarang like that

"No we didn't" said Hwoarang honestly


	15. Chapter 15

"Ang I'm so sorry for how I acted I should have thought you were joking I didn't..."

"It's okay Jules no harm done, but you know If you really want to make it up to me I can think of different ways" he said suggestively while giving his winning smirk making Julia turn red tomato,

"I don't think so" she said looking away from Hwoarang not wanting him to see her blush while the other girl just smirked at Julia and Steve and Jin just rolled their eyes

"It's a good thing her dad came soon, sending Steve over to seduce her wasn't really working" said Hwoarang with a smirk getting Steve in big trouble

"Ang you dic!" screamed Steve as Christie was enraged from what she just heard

"You did what with whom!" said Christie as she looked at Steve with a menacing glare

"It was the only way we could think off and I wasn't seducing her, I was asking her nicely because she didn't hate me, Ang's just being a bloke" said Steve trying to calm Christie down, it was working a little but he dared not say the part of when Lily tried to blackmail him to be her date, that would lead to anarchy

"You mean it" said Christie looking at Steve in the eye studying his movement to see if he would lie

"Honest to God" said Steve not daring to look away from Christie

"Good and next time you try something as stupid as that, I'll kill you" she said soothingly while kissing him on the cheek, for some reason that kiss stung him a little like she was serious and wanted to mark him as her own.

"I promise I won't" Steve said while kissing her back

"And thanks again Ang" said Steve glaring at him one more time

"No problem buddy and oh that reminds me I almost forgot, One for you Stephen" said Hwoarnag giving Steve his invitation

"Thanks, but don't call me Stephen" said Steve accepting the card

"Sure thing Stephen" said Hwoarang with a smirk and resumed listening to his music leaving Jin staring at him like he was an alien

"Ang..." said Jin looking at Hwoarang with crossed arms

"Yes Jin?" Ang asked while concealing his laughter

"Aren't you forgetting something or someone?" said Jin getting impatient with Hwoarang

"No, no I don't think so" said Hwoarang feigning confusion

_"God what a dic"_ thought Jin until

"Oh I remember" said Hwoarang remembering what he forgot

_"Finally" _thought Jin

"Today's P.E. Steve, so I hope you brought an extra pair of underwear, we all know how scared you get during dodge ball" said Hwoarang making everybody laugh while getting the middle finger from Steve

"Not that you idiot, my invitation!" said Jin trying to remain calm

"Oh that, you could have just said so" said Hwoarang looking through his pocket

"Oh I'm sorry it seems I'm fresh out of tickets" he said with a sad look

"I see two more in your pocket!" said Jin getting furious

"Oh that's for me and my other friend" said Hwoarang

"What other friend?" said Jin glaring a him causing Ling to hold unto Jin to calm him down

"Law" said Hwoarang still laughing

"Come on Ang, that's enough give Jin his invitation" said Julia still smiling at Hwoarang

"No I don't think so" said Hwoarang determined to stress the devil boy

"Please Ang, for me" said Julia sensually while holding Hwoarangs arm and batting her eyes sexually

This time it was Hwoarangs turn to blush and he did so hard that Steve fell of his chair laughing along with the others

"Fine" said Hwoarang still hot under the collar then handed it over to Jin but then retracted his arms back just before Jin could touch it

"Say please" Hwoarang said with a smirk

"Not even if your life depended on it" said Jin just about getting ready to knock Ang out

"Well then..." was all Ang could say until Ling took the card from his hand and handed it over to Jin

"Hey!" whined Hwoarang

"That's enough Ang" said Ling Xiaoyu just before the bell rang

"Oh thank God well then time for class" said Julia getting up

"I'm not done with Jin yet" said Hwoarang still reeling over what just happened

"Oh yes you are" said Julia grabbing Hworang arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria for their first period.

"That stupid Jin" thought Hwoarang loudly

"Oh hush up Ang" and then she Kissed Hwoarang on the cheek startling him

"What was that for" asked Hwoarang completely surprised

"That's for getting me and the others an invite, and also to say sorry for interrogating you like that" she said looking away

"Well, don't mention it" said Hwoarang still blushing

"Thanks see you during chemistry" and that was all Julia said before she left for her class leaving behind a stunned Hwoarang touching his cheeks a little confused while he was still blushing till now, he should have stopped now, it's not like that was his first kiss,

"_Damn, now I got nerd cooties"_ he thought before going to his geometry class.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day continued the same, nothing different happened except for the pop quiz that the chemistry teacher, miss Ship gave (to which Hwoarang got detention for cussing out loudly), the quiz started off in silent everybody was busy scribbling down answers while Hwoarang was still thinking about that peck on the cheek from Julia

_"Why can't I stop thinking about it, it's not my first and we're just friends, nothing more, sure I flirt with her a couple times, but it's all in good fun, I probably should just forget about it and continue this stupid test" _Hwoarang thought before continuing the quiz maybe he could at least get 60% right.

During the test It was still quiet and Hwoarang was really determined to do good this time even if he had to guess most of the answers, he was unaware that he was being watched every now and then by the native American who would take quick glances at him before continuing her homework,

_"Oh my God why did I kiss him!, that was totally out of the ordinary, I don't just kiss people when they do something nice for me, good deed is its own reward, okay I'll try and act normal it's not a big deal just a peck that's it"_ she thought to herself before continuing the quiz.

* * *

><p><strong>During cafeteria<strong>

"The stupid bitch gave a surprise quiz! I mean who does that shit" screamed Hwoarang irate for having to take a pop quiz

"Ang stop swearing, and she only did it to see how well we understood and to make us study more at home In case she decided to give another" said Julia trying to calm him down

"Oh please Julia, you're not angry because you know you already passed, I can already smell the wet blue ink for the letter A written on you paper" said Hwoarang still angry to the guys

"Maybe you should try studying next time, who knows, you might achieve your lifelong dream of finally getting a C+" said Jin making everybody laugh

"Why don't you try coming up with better jokes" said Hwoarang who had it up to here with Jin **(imagine Ang pointing to his neck)**

"Ang, Jin's right, next time just study, it's not that hard" said Steve agreeing with Jin

"It's not that interesting" said Ang

"Fine but if you don't your master gonna be disappointed" said Steven said smirking

"That's a low blow bro, kicking a man when his already down" said Hwoarang angry that Steve would mention Beak

"I only do it to motivate you" he laughed

"Guys we still haven't talked about what we're going to wear to the party" said Ling changing the subject anxious to talk about the party

"I'm thinking, clothes" Hwoarang joked making Ling role her eyes, while Julia lightly slapped his shoulder

"We should go shopping and get something new to wear, some accessories and perfume you know to impress the guys" said Ling making Jin's head snap to her almost immediately

"What?" he said with a raised eye brow

"You know to make the boys jealous" said Ling calming Jin down until it finally dawned on them...

"Why would you wanna make them jealous, you got a boyfriend?"

Steve asked with Hwoarang also looking in their direction, while Julia and Christie looked at Ling to see how she could get herself out of this predicament,

"Well, No" said Ling slowly

"Then why make them jealous?" asked Steve again

"Well I uh...what?, am I being interrogated right now? Leave me alone Steve and focus on your own personal life!" screamed Ling before getting up and leaving quickly making Christie and Julia laugh at how Ling handled the situation

"What did I do?" asked Steve confused

"I'm going to check up on her" said Jin going to meet her

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hall<strong>

"Hey" said Jin sitting next to Ling on the floor

"Sorry Jin, I almost blew it, it's hard for me to keep my mouth shut" said Ling looking at the floor

"Hey it's okay no harm done" said Jin trying to console her

"No Jin, I don't know how long I can keep this up, we have to tell them, and I know you said later but I would really like it sooner, like a more precise time" Ling said still looking at the floor while Jin was still looking at her

"I don't want to hide anymore, and it makes me feel like you're embarrassed to have me as a girlfriend" said Ling tearing up a bit

"What! no it's not that, I want you to be with me I could never be embarrassed by you" said Jin hugging her closely

"Then why are we hiding our relationship?" asked Ling determined to know

"I can't tell you yet, but I will when the time is right" said Jin but Ling wasn't satisfied

"That's what you said last time Jin, just admit it your embarrassed" said Ling closing her eyes and pulling away from Jin

"You think I'm embarrassed by you, Ling you're the most important person to me in the world, I have no one who cared enough to stick by my side during all the perils that I was going through, but you did, you never let me go at it alone and your always there to give rest when I'm tired, you amuse me when I'm bored, I don't have a family, just people using each other for their own personal goals, your all I have and need, Ling Xiaoyu I LOVE YOU!" said Jin looking at her straight in the eyes to let her know he meant every word he said,

At that moment Ling could not believe it, Jin Kazama just said he loved her, and as she looked deep into his eyes, she truly believed every word he said and it melted her heart, never had she felt so happy in her life and it felt like a waive crashing down all over her body, she couldn't get enough of it, she had a mad crush on Jin pretty much ever since she met him, and now he was here confessing his love for her before she did, she couldn't believe.

"You Love me?" she asked looking Jin deep in the eyes while subconsciously pulling herself closer to Jin without knowing it

"With every fibre in my being" he affirmed for her, and within one split second Jin was tackled to the floor with a truck load kisses headed his way

"Oh Jinny I love you too, _kiss kiss kiss_ I love you so much kiss kiss kiss I've loved you pretty much since we first met" was all she said while kissing him

"That's great to hear because we will let the world know of our relationship" said Jin confidently

"Really?" asked Ling getting off of him still buzzing from hearing him say he loved her

"Yes, at the party we'll do everything together and make sure they all know we're a thing" said Jin smiling at Ling

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Jinny, now we can stop with the hiding" said Ling so happy

"Well we probably should be going back now" said Jin getting up until Ling pushed him back down

"Let them wait" was all she said as she continued kissing Jin, this lasted for minutes

**Back in the cafeteria**

* * *

><p>"No Hwoarang I don't talk to animals and trees like the Pocahontas" said Julia getting frustrated<p>

"You sure, I could have sworn I saw you in the movie" joked Hwoarang getting a few laughs from Christie and Steve while Julia rolled her eyes before hitting him again

"OWWW!" said Hwoarang rubbing the back of his head that Julia slapped

"That'll teach you" she said continuing to eat her lunch when Jin and Ling came back both avoiding eye contact with their friends still feeling stimulated from their early

"So piggy you feeling better now?" asked Hwoarang killing the silence before it began

"I'm not a pig!" she screamed getting angry with Ang

"Ling I'd just like to say I'm sorry if I seemed a bit pushy" said Steve with a sincere look

"It's okay Steve, I'm sorry for storming out like that" she apologized back

"I'll say, you were acting like a raging mad pig!" joked Hwoarang making the others laugh except Ling and Jin, Ling especially

"Hwoarang shut up!" she screamed while throwing an apple at him that got him square on the chest

"Ouch that hurt a bit!" he said rubbing his chest,

Julia actually considered kissing his chest to make it all better but blushed at the mere thought and looked away to somewhere else

"So anyways back to the party you were saying Ling?" Christie remembering earlier

"Oh right as I was saying, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah" was all Hwoarnag could hear as Ling started talking about dress ironically everyone at the table where listening intently to her including Jin so he put on his earphones and listen to some music namely _"Rebirthing ( By skillet)"_, as he was listening to his music he felt someone playing footsies with him, and he quickly raised one eye to look in front of him and he couldn't believe who was in front of him... Christie but she wasn't really looking at him but it had to be her, Julia was far away,_ (So Christie wants' a piece of the blood talon, I knew she had a thing for me, not that nude Fox.) _he thought before moving his foot over to continue doing footsies with her but then she jumped up startled and then she looked at Hwoarang with her WTF face and said

**"**Hwoarang what the hell do you think you're doing!" she said getting the attention of the others

"What? I thought you were the one doing it!" he said completely confused

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Steve

"He was playing footsies with me!" said Christie astonished

"That's cause you were playing with me!" he countered

"No I Wasn't!" she said annoyed

"Yeah well I was just on my own then I felt someone's feet touching mine" he said trying not to seem crazy

"Well they weren't mine" Christie confirmed

"If not you then who else would do it" then Hwoarang looked to Christie's left and saw Ling Xiaoyu looking away embarrassed

"Piggy was that you?" asked Hwoarang looking at Ling surprised

"Yes" she said embarrassed

"I was just stretching sorry" she lied, actually Jin was on Hwoarang's left and she was trying to do it to him, instead she got Hwoarang

"Oh well then that's settled" said Hwoarang trying to put all of that behind him until...

"YOU WERE PLAYING FOOTSIES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!?" said Steve absolutely livid with Hwoarang at that moment

"Yeah my bad" he said with a smile

"So if she were playing footsies with you, you would hang out with her behind my back!" Steve continued standing up

"Oh come on dude, are you really surprised?" Hwoarang asked not really in the mood for this crap

"Well no" said Steve acknowledging the fact that Hwoarang always made it clear how hot Christie was

"Then sit down and relax there's no need to fight" said Hwoarang making sense of the situation

"Fine but next time, we're taking this outside" Steve said trying to remain tough making the others laugh except one

"You were playing footsies with her?" said Julia quietly looking at Hwoarang who at that moment felt nervous suddenly

The other guys kept quiet because they knew that Hwoarang and Julia had feelings for each other even if they didn't want to admit it,

"Well not playing footsies exactly, it's more like a two person thing" said Hwoarang dumbly feeling guilty for no reason

"Smooth" Steve whispered to others getting a quick smirk from Jin

"It's not a big deal" Hwoarang said trying not to make things worse than it is

"Who said that it was?" was all that Julia said and looked away and was ready leave as soon as the bell rang, soon she was gone and the others just stared at Hwoarang for what felt like eternity, and Hwoarang couldn't take it anymore

"What!" he roared clearly pissed off being watched

"Smooth move Ang" said Jin walking to his next class

"Fuck you" he said back before going to his next class angry _"I did nothing wrong, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything" _he thought before getting to class

* * *

><p>After school all the guys came outside except Hwoarang who had detention again<p>

"Julia you wanna talk or something" asked Ling wanting to be with Julia right now

"Oh no, I'm fine nothing's wrong, beside I have work to do home so..."

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" screamed a voice that came from the middle of the crowd surrounding them as they all turned they saw Lily standing there with a blow horn

"As you all know my party is this Sunday, and you probably all got your invites but I just added a requirement to the invitation, you can only come to the party if you bring a date!" she said

"UHHHHHHH!" came the responds from some of the student who were single

"That is all" then she put down the horn and walked over to the Julia and the others

"I'm sure all of you saw my announcement, I hope my making this a couple's party won't be much of a problem for all of you, especially you Julia, seeing as you've never been with a guy" Lily said trying to get to the native girl

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going" said Julia shocking everyone

"Good, I guess I can scratch your name off the guest lists then" she said satisfied then left to go home

"Julia, what do you mean you're not coming?" asked Ling sad that Julia wasn't coming

"I changed my mind" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Is this because of what Hwoarang said if so you guys should just talk it out" said Steve

"Why should I talk to him, he did nothing wrong he's not my boyfriend and I'm clearly not his, so I don't need to talk to him, I just don't want to go and that's it, later guys" she said to go home

"But Julia..." said Ling trying to change Julia's mind

"That's enough Ling, goodbye" she said and left

"Well that helped" said Steve sarcastically

"We should talk to Hwoarang" said Christie

"Yeah let's see you get through to him" said Jin sarcastically

"I'm not, you guys are gonna talk to him before the party"

"No freaking way" Jin said Steve agreed with a nod

"He's your friend" said Christie

"Yours too" retorted Jin

"But your guys, so talk to him and get him to ask Julia out" said Christie

"Yeah Guys, help Julia and Hwoarang be together" said Ling mostly to Jin

"Fine but it won't work" he said giving up

"Thanks" both girls said

"Well I gotta go home, see you guys later" said Christie before kissing Steve and going home with Steve running for the bus before it left

"You really think us talking to the Korean will work?" asked Jin to Ling

"It should if he really cares about Julia, he'll listen" she said before they kissed and both went home wondering what was in stored for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The very next day at school the gang had separated, The girls were with Julia while the guys were with Hwoarang, the girls were in library where Julia liked to go mostly to think for herself or just relax from all the noise, while Hwoarang was in the field letting the breeze wash his face to to just chill

"Just talk to her you stupid idiot!" screamed Jin getting annoyed with Hwoarang

"Why should I?" Hwoarang replied he didn't feel like he did anything wrong and that Julia was blowing the whole thing out of proportion

"Because you were messing around with other girls when it's clear that you have feelings for her!" Jin said wanting to kill Hwoarang, he would much rather be with Ling right now and even though he and Hwoarang were no longer enemies, he still didn't like hanging with him

"No I don't!" he said still ignoring them

"Look fine whatever but what about your friendship, are you just gonna throw that away all because of one stupid fight?" asked Steve looking sadly a Hwoarang

"Of course not" he said looking away not even considering losing Julia as a friend sure she could be a little annoying but still she was a good friend (plus she helped do his homework and test) he can't let her go yet,

"Fine I'll apologise, not because you told me too but because I want too" he said getting up

"Good follow us" said Steve turning around to have Jin whisper to him

"What about the party, he has to take her" he whisper

"We already got him to apologise, let's not push our luck, when the time is right we'll do it" he

Explained

"Well you better do it soon, cause it's Friday and the party's this Sunday" he said before the boys left the field

* * *

><p><strong>In the library<strong>

"Come on Julia, you can't just ignore him, he's your friend" said Ling pleading to Julia who was busy with her books

"I can try" she said still focused on her books

"Look Julia we both know that your both angry for no real reason, Ang's just being himself, and it's not easy for guys like him to show how they feel, I know you have feeling for him..."

"I don't have feelings for Ang!" Julia interrupted, angry that they would say that,

"Oh come on Julia, stop denying it, we all know you guys like each other, but you are obviously the more mature one here, so you should apologise" Christie reasoned

"I've been more mature since birth, this time he should apologise" she said stubbornly

"Well, to be honest I think you're the one who should" said Ling getting a glare from Julia that frightened her immediately

"What are you saying that I'm the one who's in the wrong here, that he is totally innocent?"

She said getting close to Ling who hid behind Christie

"Well to be fair you guys were never really official, so he still has the right to do whatever he wants with any girl" she said only making Julia more angry she could practically see some steam coming out of her ears

"So! he shouldn't just do it right in front of me ! and to my own friends for that matter!" she yelled making every one stare at them to which she ignored not really caring at this particular moment,

"Would you rather he did them with Lily" asked Christiee seeing Julia expression darkening

"Don't even think that!" she warned

"Then why not me?" asked Christie wanting to push Julia to the edge

"BECASUE HE SHOULD BE DOING THEM WITH ME!" she screamed

"Shshshshshshshshshh"

"Go shush yourself" Julia spat back

"Aha so you do like him" said Christie folding her arms

"Fine your right I do like him, but if he likes me as much as you guys say he does, then why doesn't he just say it, he's been with more girls in and outside this school, why does he treat me different?" she asked, mostly to herself

"He does like you, his just not good at expressing himself, you know Ang, so will you talk to him already?" Christie asked already getting sick of the library; to her it's like were the dead go to achieve silence.

"Fine I will, let me just finish with my work" she said getting back to her book

"Oh no you're doing it now" said Christie taking Julia by the hand and dragging her out. They were already by the door until Julia bumped into Hwoarang who was looking for her

"Hey" he said looking a little guilty

"Hey" she replied also feeling the same

"Listen I want to apologise for how I acted yesterday I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry" he said apologetically

"No no I'm the one who should be sorry, you did nothing wrong and well, I was acting prematurely" she said also apologising

"You're right it is your fault, but since I'm such a good friend I'll forgive you" he smirked making Julia annoyed with him instantly

"As if, I was just being nice, it's your fault and I forgive you" she remarked

"No no Julia your always right, which is why I agree with you, it's your fault" he smiled knowing how to push her buttons

"God Ang you're such a puissant" she said rolling her eyes away while the other just smiled knowing everything was back to normal

"Thank you"

"It's not a complement"

"It depends on how I take it" he remarked before getting pinched on the arm

"Oww" he said rubbing his arm

"You can take that how you want it as well" she declared smirking

"Well, since you guys have now kissed and made up, Hwoarang you can now take Julia as your date!" said Ling ruining it for Steve and Jin who finally got Hwoarang to apologise

"DO WHAT!"

He said looking at Ling square in the eye

"Didn't they tell you, Lily made it a couple's party, now you can ask Julia to be your date and we can all go on a triple date" said Ling

"Ling shut up" said Christie immediately to Ling noticing that Steve and Jin avoided to tell him that on purpose while Julia was red like a tomato on the spot refusing to move an inch or make a sound, she was like a rock's shadow, while Hwoarang felt like a deer caught in head light, he never felt so put on the spot and he didn't know what to do at that moment, after what felt like minutes...

"Look don't worry I'm not going" said Julia with a enough courage to say something

"What?" said Hwoarang finally able to Speak, his voice a little hoarse

"I'm just not feeling it and would much rather stay at home" she said going back to get her stuff, at that moment Hwoarang got a quick jab on his arm _"Why is everybody hitting me today?"_ he tought for a second before looking at Christie who mouthed for him to ask her out then she and Julia left as soon as the bell rang,

"Well I guess you're in a real pickle there mate, well I hope you do ask her out so we can all have fun, till then" he said before following Christie to her class to make out a little bit

"Look it's obvious she wants you to ask her out, so stop with the friend thing and just do it Hwoarang!" he said before leaving him to go with Ling to their class

_"Fuck now what am I suppose to do, we're just friends, nothing else nothing more" _he thought to himself before hearing the bell for the second time and decided on going to not get in trouble for once.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of school continued without any more problems for Hwoarang, except the part when during chemistry class Julia wasn't acknowledging his presence which stung him a little bit, but the rest of school was the same.

"So have you asked her yet?" asked Jin who coincidentally passed Ang by

"No, I can't" he said not looking at Jin but bringing more books from his locker

"Why not?" he said looking at the Korean intently

"Because we're just friends and that's it" he said not bothering to look at Jin until two pair of strong arms pinned him to the wall

"Look Jin, if you want to fight bring it, I've been dying to whoop your nubish behind for years!" he said slapping Jin's hands off of him getting in a battle stance

"Believe me, I wouldn't mind putting you in your place, but not in school, but you have to ask Julia to go with you, you don't have to be a couple, more like escorting the other person to the dance" he reasoned

"Well, I guess I could do that, plus Julia wants to go I just know it, it would be sad if she didn't just because she doesn't have a date" Hwoarang said considering Jin's advice

"JULIA CHANGE DOESN'T HAVE A DATE!" Came a loud voice from nowhere and they couldn't identify whose it was, until it finally donned on Hwoarang who it was;

"HOLY SHIT its LEE!" he yelled remembering that voice anywhere

"Lee Chaolan?" asked Jin with a raised eyebrow

"How many Lees do you know!" he said getting ready to Leave

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Jin looking at Hwoarang panicking

"Because that prick has the hots for Jules and he's closest person that could ever be as handsome as me!" he yelled before bolting for the door while Jin rolled his eyes

_"Arrogant much" _Jin thought before heading away to his next class, at least if Lee asked Julia to the dance she'd probably say yes, and Ang could bring some skank and everybody wins (minus the skank, she'd have to tolerate Hwoarang) but still a good compromise

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallway<strong>

Hwoarang was on a race against time at the moment, he now had to get to Julia before Lee (the douche) got to her, but he didn't know what period she was on so he would have to wait till it was over, maybe he could corner Lee and beat his ass up somewhere nobody could find them he thought, so he went to his next class just staring at the clock praying that Lee doesn't find Julia first

_"Come on clock move faster! I need to get to Julia before Lee" _he thought

"Mr Ang since you're so worried if the clock is broken, why don't you solve the equation on the board" said Miss Wreck, the English teacher

_"Why don't you blow it out your ass you minimum wage bitch" _thought Hwoarang

"Fine" he said and simply got up and pretty much stared at the board not knowing what to do so instead...

"Miss Wreck I'm afraid I don't know the answer to any of these questions" he said that was probably the best reason he could come up with

"Well then Mr Ang grab a book and take your time, we'll wait for you" she said making Ang more frustrated

_"Why's this Bitch one upping me?" _he thought before getting a book while the rest of class laughed at him until he gave them all a glare shutting them up

"Miss Wreck can't you do it? I promise I'll listen" he said not really in the mood for this shit, but apparently the teacher had been sipping some of that "hatorade" or as Hwoarang would like to say... "Bitchorade"

"No Hwoarang you're going to answer the question and we'll sit here and watch" she said determined to make Hwoarang answer the question

_"Well you might want to grab a camera cause I'm afraid I'm going to be here for a while"_Hwoarang thought not happy that he was being punished for no reason, since when did it become a crime to check the time, so he did his best to concentrate and finally he came up with an answer

"There" he said dropping the marker to go back to his sit until

"That... is wrong Mr Ang try again" she said

_"Why won't this broad get off my dick, am I in trial or something?" _He thought getting seriously pissed off, he made a mental note to flatten that woman's tyres when this hell was over, that would put the bitch in her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later<strong>

The period was finally over and it was time for lunch and right now, food was the last thing on Hwoarang's mind, he ran as fast as he could to the cafeteria and he saw Julia already sitting at the lunch table waiting for her friends to join, but to his horror he saw Lee dangerously close to Julia as he was walking to her he already tapped her shoulder before sitting in front of her and she was smiling curtly at him which pissed Ang to no end, in lightning speed he ran quickly to their table not caring about the people he was shoving through to get passed, he had no idea what he was going to say but he sure as hell wouldn't let Julia go with that nube, the closer he got he could already read Lee's lips and saw that he was asking her to go with him this just made him run faster screaming

"STOP!" he said before crashing on Lee right in front of Julia who was shocked at his entrance-

"Ang what is wrong with you?" she screamed

"Nothing it's just... Julia I really need to talk to you right now" he said not really sure of himself just trying to stop Lee was the main priority

"After Lee tells me what he was going to say"

"But Julia..."

"Not another word Ang, you shouldn't have pushed him like that anyways" she said as she helped Lee up

"Thank you" he said before proceeding to ask her out while Hwoarang just stared in shock waiting for the worst.


	19. Chapter 19

"Julia will you do me the honour of accompanying me to Lily's party this Sunday I know it's like a last minute thing but I thought you were already taken" he said giving her his winning smile making Hwoarang barf but still enraged at seeing him ask her out, and right in front of him,

At that second Julia was taken aback by that question, she knew that Lee was one of the cutest boys in the school so she couldn't believe he would ask her out, she considered saying yes since Hwoarang probably would never ask her out, but she looked over at Ang and couldn't believe what she saw, Jealousy, red hot (or in this case, green hot) jealousy and so much guilt and resentment,

"Uhm..." was all Julia could say still staring at Hwoarang who looked at her with a sad look as if almost begging her not to say yes to him

_"Is he Jealous, of him Because of me? _She thought feeling a bit happy that Hwoarang would get jealous just cause someone asked her out, she considered saying yes just to punish Ang a little but it wouldn't be fair to Lee either so she decided on doing the right thing

"I'm sorry Lee I can't go with you" she said making Hwoarang take a big sigh, never feeling better in his whole life until...

"Becuase I already have a date" she lied seeing that look of horror on Ang's face emerge (sometimes the right thing's not always the fun thing)

"WHAT!" they both said but Hwoarang much louder

"Yeah he actually ask me during my last class sorry Lee" she said with a look of apology

"No it's okay I was late, well then who is the lucky bastard" Lee asked with Hwoarang also very interested to know leaning close behind Lee

_"Oh shoot" _Julia thought but quickly came up with a name

"Law" she said (It was the first thing that came to her mind)

"LAW! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" screamed Hwoarang from behind making everybody in the hall stare at him but instead he gave a middle finger to them all making them look away

"Well then I guess you're already taken, later, I'm sure I'll still find someone else" he said before leaving

"Law?" Hwoarang asked again

"Yeah isn't he dreamy" she said while looking dazed with thoughts of Law knowing that Hwoarang was furious, and she's loving every bit of it

_"Sweet spirits! This is fantastic I wish I had a camera right now" _she thought trying to hide her smile

"Julia! You're not going to the party with that Bruce lee wannabe" Hwoarang declared not caring how he sounded

"Oh really since when do you tell me what I can and cannot do" she asked standing up looking Hwoarang square in the eye wanting to push him a little bit

"Since now, you are not going with him and that's final, anyone but him" he said looking at Julia with determination

"Anyone huh, what about Lee You didn't seem to keen on me going with him and now you're saying no to Law, what you want me to go with you?" she said coming closer to Hwoarang

"Well I'd be way better than both nubes combined" he said stuttering a little

"Oh really then why didn't you ask me then, since you think you're so good" she said being just inches away from Hwoarang who was feeling so nervous at that moment

"Well I uh..." was all he said before feeling a wall behind him

_"When did I start moving back?"_ he asked himself feeling corned by Julia who was still pressing closer to Hwoarang making him more nervous than possible

"Come on Ang, you're so smooth with the ladies, if you wanted to ask me then why didn't you?" she persisted now only a couple inches from Hwoarang who was boiling hot right now

"Uhm...uh...well" was all he could say before just letting his instincts take over and kissed Julia at that moment, she was so taken aback by the kiss that she couldn't think at all and just kissed him back and rapped her arms round his neck, the kiss lasted for several seconds until Hwoarang pulled back looking at Julia not knowing what to say until...

"Will you accompany me to Lily's party" he said looking at her lips while Julia was still dazed all she could do was shake her head for a yes, until she finally got herself in check then she slapped Hwoarang across the face

"Owww! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his face

"You stole my first kiss! And you didn't even take me on a date first!" she explained crossing her arms

"Well to be honest you stole mine" he said looking at her sincerely

"What! Really?" she asked not believing what he said, he'd been with plenty of girls, there's no way she could have been his first or could she?

"No just kidding" he said before Julia punched his arm

"Hwoarang!" she screamed angry with him, but soon it subsided.

"Hahahaha, but if I had to choose I'd say you were my favourite" he said making Julia blush a little

"Well that'll do" she said as soon as the rest of the gang joined them with their lunches

"So have you guys, buried the hatchet" asked Steve sitting down next to Hwoarang

"Yeah Julia had to borrow it from her tribe, but we buried somewhere they'll never find it" said Hwoarang with an Indian joke only to be punched by Julia

"Not funny" she said looking away

"And natives aren't Indians, it's all phony"

"Like Law asking you out?" said Hwoarang with a smirk making Julia feel embarrassed

"How..."

"He already had a date the last time I saw him" he simply stated

"Well in that case I guess I can say yes to Lee then" she joked making Hwoarang give her a glare making her laugh harder

"Just kidding, well now I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping quickly before the party" said Julia not realising what she has done

"Did you say SHOPPING?" asked Ling already excited at the mention of the word

"UH OH" said Julia regretting her words.


	20. Chapter 20

After school was over the gang met up outside of school, to make plans for Saturday before the party, the girls agreed to go shopping for Julia to get her own dress while Hwoarang would have to get a suit or something, it turns out it was going to be a ball room dance _"Lily is such a girl"_ Hwoarang thought laughing to himself

"Okay so, Julia we'll be at your house tomorrow to go shopping while Hwoarang and the gang can go get their own suits from the drycleaners" declared Ling (all the boys already had suits surprisingly Hwoarang too, but Jin had to get a new one because Ling wanted him to try something new, the girls thought it was sweet of him to agree (Hwoarang thought he was whipped)

"Fine, Ling tomorrow at 12:00, pick me up and we'll all hang at the mall" said Julia ready to leave

"yeah I'd like to see what special dress you're going to pick out just for me" Hwoarang said with a smirk

"For you It would have been sweats and a sweater with flip flops! But since it's a formal party I'll probably pick the cheapest dress I can find" she said trying to crush all of Hwoarangs spirits

"Well then since your going to go cheap I hope I get to see a lot of cleavage then" he said making Julia turn red while the others laughed

"HWOARANG!" she screamed still blushing

"Oh relax Julia, it's not like I haven't seen it before" said Hwoarang with a smirk remembering the day that he caught Julia naked the one time they did a sleep over,

"You saw Julia naked?" Ling asked not believing what she heard, then looked at Julia with her (why didn't you tell me) look

"Because it's not a big deal" she said already knowing what Ling was going to ask

"I wanna know every detail right here right now!" she screamed anxious to know

"With pleasure, gather around kids uncle Hwoarang is about to tell the story of how he saw Julias sweet supple bossom" he said

"Hwoarang!" she screamed ready to beat the hell out of him until Ling held her back

"You can kill him after the story" she said

"Thanks piggy" he said

"I'm not a pig!" she yelled

**Flashback**

"It was a stormy night, the rain had fallen when Julia came over to Hwoarang's place to tutor him, so she had to stay in for the night"

"You're welcome to stay here for the night Julia Chang" said Master Beak

"Thank you master" said Julia nicely to him while bowing a little bit

"Please call me Beak" he said, he always saw Julia like a daughter to him

"Can I call you Beak master?" asked Hwoarang with an annoying voice

"You may call me master and leave it at that" he said strictly while walking upstairs to bed

"Ang, give our guest here some blankets and help her make her bed" he said before disappearing out of sight

"Sure thing master" he whined, why did he have to do it? He didn't welcome her to stay, the master did,

"You heard your master slave boy go get me blankets" she joked making Hwoarang frown

"Sure, what do you Indians prefer sheep skin or bear skin, you know what? I'll get both I'll go hunt right now" he fired back

"I'm guest and you will show me hospitality" she said knowing that Hwoarang had to do so

"I'm the owner and I can do whatever I want" he retorted

"No, Beak is the owner, when he's not around your in charge, since he is, get me a blanket, or will I have to get Beak to come discipline you" she replied with a smirk making Hwoarang yield

"Fine, be right back, stay here" he said looking her in the eye before leaving, it was a couple of minutes later that Hwoarang returned with blankets for Julia

"Thanks" she replied with a smile

"Don't mention it"

"Can I take a shower?"

"Why? Hunting dumb animals really stressful for you?" he said with a smirk

"You're alive aren't you" she fired back making Hwoarang frown immediately

"And no, I always take a shower before bed" she explained

"Daddy's girl" he said looking away

"Shut up Ang!" she barked making Hwoarang smile

"So will you please run a bath water for me?" she asked

"Sure thing" he said making Julia calm down until...

"Then I'll join you afterword so we can both get dirty and then wash up all over again" he joked making Julia turn red

"I don't think so buster!" she said punching him in the arm

"Owww! in my house really?" he said rubbing his arm before going to do what she said, after a while he returned back with a casual face

"Malady, your bath is ready" he bowed curtly making Julia laugh

"Lead the way my good man" she replied while strechting her arms forward for Hwoarang to show her where to go and he started walking with her behind him

"Right over yunder" he said pointing at a door

"what?" she said

_"okay that's enough of that"_ Hwoarang thought

"Over there and touch my brush, I'll jump out that window" he pointed to a window near by

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said walking passed him until he grabbed her arm making her to look at him smirking at her with a raised eyebrow

"You know, if you want me to join you in the bathtub, I'm still up for it" he jokingly asked Julia with a smirk making her blush, but she said

"Ang listen closely, If I see your grubby little hands touch that doorknob, I'll cut them off, the same way I used to cut off antlers from a deer, with a machete" she warned with a loving smile, while Hwoarang was felled with fear even though Julia was smiling at him, she could scare death when need be, he swallowed a huge lump in his throat and barely said

"Yes Ma'am" he replied putting his hands behind his back and looking away immediately, much to the pleasure of Julia

"Good" she replied gently slapping his cheeks before turning away and entering the bathroom and looking around while Hwoarang left rather quickly.

**"Minutes later"**

Julia had finished from the bathroom, it was a good warm shower that could relax her fully, she felt so appease whenever she was taking a warm bath that nothing could keep her down except when it was all over, when it was over she realised that Hwoarang didn't give her any towels so she had to were her clothes back wet, but Hwoarang had taken her clothes and folded them on the table just outside the door

_"Dammit Ang, the one time you do something nice, it turns out to be inconvenient" _she thought before getting out of the bath tub, and opening the door very slowly to see if the hallway was empty and indeed it was, but she was still naked and there was no way she was going to walk naked around the house

_"come on Julia think of something" _she said to herself still thinking of something to do, so she removed she decided to remove the curtains from the shower and wrapped it around herself, she would put them back when she was done.

As she was walking back to the living room she was still looking for her clothes, the curtain was a little slippery and transparent so she had to hurry up fast before anyone could come namely Hwoarang

"Damnit where is it?" she said out loud getting impatient until she heard steps coming down the stairs closer to her, she panicked and quickly ran away but tripped on something she couldn't see because of the dark and fell down with the curtain falling off of her a little bit

"Hey Jules sorry, I forgot to give you a..." was all Hwoarang could say as he looked at Julia's naked breast dangling as she was petrified at that moment.

"Well well well, looks like someone missed me a little too much" he smirked as Julia ran away as quickly as she could back to the bathroom and not coming out ever again,

"Oh come on Julia don't be shy, if it helps they were very perky" he said still laughing while Julia had never felt so embarrassed in her life and Hwoarang was making it worse by the second

"Oh come you're not going to stay there forever are u?" he asked pressing his ears on the door

"Yes!" she screamed

"Oh come on, it's just your breast, it's not like you jiggled them or anything" he said

"Stop talking!" she screamed clearly feeling worse, now Hwoarang was feeling a tad bit guilty now for making fun of her, and wanted to do something better

"Look I'm just going to drop the towel on the doorknob along with the clothes you can get dressed and go to bed, I'm leaving now" he said going upstairs hoping she'd coming out eventually,

Julia hadn't talked to Ang for days, what felt like a whole week still embarrassed from what happened, but eventually Hwoarang calmed her down and made her more comfortable to hang around him and they both laughed about it.

**End of Flashback**

And that, little piggy is how Hwoarang got a peek at the promise land" Hwoarang joked while laughing hard with Christie and Ling laughing as well

"I'm... hahahahah not... hahahaha...a pig..." said Ling who couldn't stop laughing

"That's enough guys" screamed Julia who punched Hwoarang so hard he doubled over a bit

"Oh cheer up Jules, if it helps, you can look at my nipples" Hwoarang said lifting his shirt making Julia blush so hard now that everyone (aside from Jin) was laughing now

"There don't you feel better now we're even" he said wrapping an arm around her

"Shut up, now come on let's go, the bus is leaving" she said while grabbing Ang's arm and pulling him away towards the bus with Steve kissing Christie goodbye before leaving as well,

"Bye guys" Julia screamed as the other guys said good bye

"So long buddies and JIN" Hwoarang specified specifically towards Jin

"Bye Korean and friends" he retorted before they left, then he said his goodbyes to the others and gave Ling a stare that meant I love you before getting into his limo apparently he wasn't taking the bus,

"Later Jin" said Ling as she and Christie went to their bus (She couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow with the others, and then tell them she and Jin were together, it would all work out in the end)


	21. Chapter 21

**In the bus**

"God Hwoarang must you be a perv all the time" she said regarding what happened at school

"I wouldn't be Hwoarang if I didn't" he replied

"You wouldn't, you would've been a human being" she said crossing her arms as they were leaving the school

"Isn't that why you like me so much" he joked making her role her eyes

"Shut up" she said hitting him on the arm

"Hey be careful, you don't want to injure your date before the party now do you?" he joked making Julia smile

"Speaking of which, you better not do anything that could get us kicked out, I mean it, don't go starting fights that have nothing to do with you understand!"She said strictly

"Don't worry it's me Hwoarang, I'll be complaisant" he said making Steve and Julia raise their eyebrow

"How long you've been waiting to squeeze in that new vocab word?" Steve mocked while smirking

"You couldn't let me have this one could you now!" Hwoarang complained

"Hahahaha, don't worry Hwoarang, it's cute that your learning vocabulary words, it shows your willing" she said defending Hwoarang

"Thank you" he said appreciating it

"Fine whatever, It's also cute that Ang is trying to be smart so he can impress you Julia" Steve smirked earning a glare from Hwoarang

"Keep it up Fox, and then Christie will have to go to the party with an amputee" he threatened

"Bring it in carrot top!" said Steve bravely

"OH HELL YEAH!" said Hwoarang coming close to Steve before Julia got infront of both of them

"Guys, what did I tell you about fighting in the bus!" she said annoyed

"Leave it till you're out of the bus" she said staring at both of them

"Fine" they both said looking away

"So I hope you guys wear something nice for the party, I know Jin will too" Julia said trying to end the silence, even though she liked it,

"Well I was going to wear an old one, but I think I might just buy a new one, you know to look my best" said Steve first

"And I'm just gonna use my old suit" said Hwoarang staring out the window

"Hwoarang when was the last time you wore your old suit?" Julia asked wondering about the suit

"Well let's see, today is the 7th, sooo never" he said

"Don't you think it won't fit?" Julia asked quizzically

"You saying I'm fat"

"No nooo, I'm just saying what if it won't fit? You haven't worn it in a long time" she reasoned

"I don't think so"

"Look just come with us to the mall after you get your suit and if they don't work then buy another one" she said

"You mean wear the suit, take if off and wear it again?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Nope"

"Hwoarang..."

"I'm not going to wear those annoying suits Julia! it's bad enough if I have to wear it once" he said hating the idea of wearing a suit

"Oh come on Ang, it's just to wear a suit, it's not that bad"

"Have you ever worn a suit, It's like slowly choking yourself and restricting your movement it looks so uncomfortable, I don't do suits" he said

"Oh come on Hwoarang don't be such a bloke" said Steve looking at Hwoarang

"And you don't be such a Nube, and yet here you are still in your nubish ways" he spat

"Hwoarang do you really want to go to the party with an outfit that's to small?" Julia asked

"Not my problem, it's the others who shouldn't look" he said still being stubborn

"Come on Hwoarang, for me?" Julia asked looking at Hwoarang sympathetically, Hwoarang looked at her for a good 5 seconds and felt inclined to do as she said, but ever the defiant Hwoarang, he said;

"Nope"

"Do it or I'll tell Beak" said Steve from the background

"You wouldn't dare" Hwoarang spat glaring at Steve

"I would" he said smirking

"Fine" he said

"Good, thanks Steve" said Julia looking at Steve wanting this party to be good

"No need to thank me" he said getting out of the bus as it stopped at his block

"See you tomorrow guys" he said leaving the bus

"You too Steve" replied Julia

"Yeah whatever" said Ang pissed off that they blackmailed him, when Steve left it was just Julia and Hwoarang left in the bus,

"Hey Ang listen, I just wanted to say thanks, said Julia looking at him

"For what?" he asked

"For getting us the tickets, and you know... accompanying me as my date" she said looking at him kindly

"Sometimes you can be very sweet, and I appreciate that" she finished

"Oh well, you're welcome" he said with a good smile

"Were you really that jealous when Lee was gonna ask me to be his date?" she asked changing the subject

"What, No!" Hwoarang quickly said

"Yes!" you were so jealous you looked like you were gonna kill him" she laughed thinking about it

"Well I wasn't" he said not knowing what else to say

"You didn't have to be jealous you know, you could have asked me a long time ago even before it was a couple thing" she said still giggling

"how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not jealous!" he yelled

"And oh my God, you should have seen your face when I was about to answer him, you were begging me so hard to say no to him!" she said laughing harder

"Because he was a nube and would make you his nubette if you said yes" he explained

"And when I said Law asked me first! That just takes the cake! You looked like a grenade ready to explode!" she said still laughing

"Yeah well, Law's an even bigger nube!" he said still embarrassed

"Well at least no one got hurt, from your jealousy" she said still mocking him

"Yeah well...whatever" he said frowning

"But that Kiss though..." was all he could say making Julia to become quiet and she soon started to feel shy and looked at the window

"Yeah" was all she could say

"You practically melted in my arms" he joked making Julia raise her brow at him

"Excuse me! I was caught off guard" she said simply

"Yeah whatever you say Jules, your body was definitely responding to it" he said smirking

"That was just instincts" she said

"So if some stranger was kissing you, you would kiss him back?"

"Yes" she said looking away to hide her blush but Hwoarang cut it way to quickly

"Yeah right, admit Jules you liked it, so much because of my God given talent" he said coming closer

"Well, I was good too" she said not looking at him

"Oh please, your kiss had amateur oozing off of it" he said getting switching seats to get closer to her

"That's cause I wasn't ready" she said blushing hard

"Well, then maybe we should start again, that way we can both be ready" he said really close to Julia as she turned around and looked at him smirking at her

"I don't think so, you already stole my first, you're not taking the second one that easy" she said gently pushing Hwoarang back

"Oh come on Jules, let's have some fun" he said still trying to make his minutes left with Julia in the bus worth while

"Hwoarang...not here" she said

"So that's a yes!" he said liking how she couldn't resist him

"In your dreams" she said looking away

"Already did"

"Hwoarang!" she said blushing even more than possible and was a tomato now

"Come on Jules, you know you want this" he said only a few inches from Julia, until she then started to push Hwoarang back and came closer to him, now she was towering over him

"Hwoarang?" she said inching closer to him, her lips barely touching Hwoarang's

"Yeah?" he said liking where this was going

"See you later" she said getting out of the bus quickly before Hwoarang could register what just happened, apparently the bus had reached her block and now he was alone with Julia flashing him a smirk before leaving the bus

_"Okay Julia, you won this round, you can run but you can't hide" _he thought, eventually he would get her alone again.


	22. Chapter 22

**At the Mishima residence **

Jin was getting ready for the party, he would announce that he and ling were a couple for the whole world to know,, and since he was soon to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu, the media would surely want to know. As he changed from his suit he wore his black pants with flames at the bottom right leg and black muscle T-shirt, he went down stairs to go train, but he noticed that no one was home, not even Heihachi, he walked around even more and he didn't see anyone, he looked around and saw that aside from his father many of the maids and butlers weren't around although

_"Good grief"_ he thought as he walked into the kitchen and boiled himself some rice with salt in it and made himself some tea, he didn't know where Heihachi was nor did he want to know Heihachi didn't care about him, so he didn't care about Heihachi, the rice was not too salty and tasted good, he poured some sauce that was in the fridge in it and mixed them all together, as soon as he finished his food, he quickly washed them and returned them back to the cupboard and immediately began his homework, in less than thirty minutes he was done with all of them, he believed that to be a powerful ruler he needed to have a powerful mind, not just education but wisdom also, the rest of the hours went by and still no sign of anyone so he decided to hit the gym and train,

**One hour later**

Jin was all sweaty from the training, his entire face was wet and his shirt was sticking to his body, a normal person would have been souring from all the hard training he just did, but Jin was so used to it that he felt he didn't train enough, he weren't to the shower to get ready for bed and the cool breeze that touched his nether region as he let his pants dropped down tickled him a bit, he took a nice warm shower and washed his body thoroughly not missing anywhere, he closed his eyes for a second and tried to relax as the water drowned away how nervous he was about the party, he felt reinvigorated, he quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel loosely round his waist as he walked to his room, it looked like a large living room and the bed was like several feet from him, he quickly went to change into something more comfortable for bed, so he wore his dark black robe and flip flops as he wobble to the bed remembering about what he and the guys planed to do the next day.

As he laid on his bed, he felt so tired and soon his eyebrow became heavy, he had had already enabled the security system in his house and if Heihachi were to return he could access it himself with his own key card, (Honestly he didn't think they needed security, what idiot would dare, brake into the house of the Mishima resident) but still it was nice to have it, as he closed his eye's he quickly fell asleep from all the work.

It was a dark night, Jin was stranded in the middle of the woods, he had no idea how he got there, what lead him there, or why he was tired, all he knew was that he could here Ling Xiaoyu begging for help

"Heeeelp!, somebody please help me!" she screamed loud, Jin couldn't tell where she was but he could trace the noise as hard as he could, he pushed through the trees and bushes as fast as he could as he heard her screams getting louder and much more scared

"PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" He heard her scream much more terrified and he just couldn't take it anymore

"XIAOYU" he screamed as he could see some light coming out of the destination he was headed

"JIN? JIN HELP ME!" she screamed before a bone cracking sound was heard and Jin had never been so frightened in his life as he passed through the last bush blocking his way, he cringed at what he saw before him, Ling lifeless body bloodied and battered on the floor with a huge hole in her left chest all bloodied, you could see some of her bones from the whole and as he looked ahead he saw his biggest enemy Kazuya standing above Ling's lifeless body with a bloody heart in his hand

"Well Jin, I guess you were a little late to save her, such a shame I was actually hoping you'd make it, you know, to make this more dramatic I guess we'll have to settle for this horrific scene" he smirked

"You bastard! You killed her!" he screamed with rage inside his body, he had never felt angrier than before

"At least I didn't do something as foolish as letting the whole world know that we were together!" he smirked

"You'll pay for this all of this!" he spat fixing to kill Kazuya at that moment as he tried to change into the devil but for some reason it wouldn't happen

"Oh what's the matter Jin, you can't turn?" he asked turning into the devil himself

"I don't need it, to KILL YOU!" he screamed as he started to charge at Kazama ready to give him all that he's got but something was wrong, he ran at Kazuya but he was getting farther away, he ran even faster but he was still getting further away from Kazuya,

"What is happening?" he asked not knowing what to do

"Ling?, Kazuya?" he said not knowing what to do as he started getting tired and soon Kazuya and Ling's dead body started to look like ants but he could still see The devil Kazuya aiming his hands at Ling body ready to blast her with an evil energy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING was all Jin could here as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room during the day time and that he slept throughout the whole scenario

_"Kazuya I swear, if I ever see you again, it will be the last" _he thought to himself getting ready for what was planned to be today's activities


	23. Chapter 23

**At Hwoarang's house**

Hwoarang was trying on his suit for the party and just like Julia predicted, it was too small

_"What the fuck?" _he thought trying to force his waist in the trousers but it wouldn't budge

_"Damnit, I'm sure it's all Julia's doing, she must have done some voodoo shit she learned from her a native land" _he smirked while imagining Julia skipping around a camp fire while reciting an Indian battle cry,

_"Hahahah" _he laughed thinking about it,

"Hwoarang... come outside I've got something for you" said Master Beak from downstairs

"Coming Master" he said getting ready as he quickly wore a white muscle T-shirt and denim jeans with cowboy boots,

"Yes Master what is the..." was all he could say as he marvelled at the motorbike in front of him, it was a chopper bike, not many around in Asia and was an exquisite delight, it was the bike of his dreams and now, it was standing right in front of him just begging to be taken for a spin

"HOLYSHI...!"

"Hwoarang watch your mouth" said Master Beak still smiling at him

"Oh God thank you!" he screamed while hugging the bike and just feeling how smooth it still was, you could smell the paint still drying of, it was painted red, with some blue and yellow flames on it

"Master how did you..."

"I saw some of your magazine and saw you marking prices and different types of bikes so I picked this one, I hope you like it" he said giving Hwoarang a genuine smile

"Yeah!" he screamed too happy to care if anyone was listening (Then again he never cared)

"Now Hwoarang, this isn't a toy you need to take this seriously!" he began and Hwoarang was already bored with the conversation

"Master I know i had a bike, and I can take care and maintain it, trust me Master I got this" he said making Beak believe him

"Okay Hwoarang I'm trusting..."

VROOOOM!

Was the last thing he heard as he turned around and saw smoke from the tyres as Hwoarang shredded out of the compound to hit the highway

_"What have I done"_ he thought in horror realising what he had unleashed on the poor innocents.

* * *

><p>"WOOOHOOOOOO!"<p>

Hwoarang screamed excited as he was zooming through the streets and going through different cars as he quickly swerved through them, he was having the time of his life,

He saw a huge pick up truck with a slanted back that was begging to be run over

_"Ooooh Yeaaaaah!" _He thought as he increased his speed and was quickly reaching the truck and soon he was climbing the platform and in a matter of seconds, he was souring through the air

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he finally landed on the road the truck made a quick swerve to the left but got back on track and soon was honking at Hwoarang probably pissed off with him, but Hwoarang just gave him the finger and began to accelerate. There was no stopping him now, not the big trucks that were behind, not the cars surrounding him, not the traffic being jammed, not the devil like creature standing a few kilometres ahead of him...

_"Wait what!" _he thought as he noticed the devil like creature in his way as he was getting close

"What the hell!" he said, the creature looked a little bit different and much more deadly than the last time he ever saw Jin turn, but could it have been Jin?, he and Jin were now cool no longer fighting and besides, Kazuya had disappeared years ago, and even if he came back, why would he come after Hwoarang, after all Hwoarang had nothing to do with him so it had to be Jin.

Hwoarang honked his horn but he wouldn't move so he couldn't do anything as he was headed on a collision course with Devil Jin but as soon as he was about to smash into him or it, the devil lifted his right arm and swatted it to the right making Hwoarang's bike fly out of the way, it was like the devil swatted him and his bike away like a fly in one swift move, (probably telekinesis) Hwoarang crashed on the grass on the side of the road very hard he had deep cuts and scratches on his hips and knee and his elbow had a deep gash on it, his chin was bruised from the accident and the bike fell directly on his knee making the pain worse,

"AHHHHHH! JIN WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed with rage as he tried to get away from the heavy bike that was on top of him, his whole body felt like something the cat dragged in, chew up pooped out and buried, but the devil didn't say anything, only advanced on him signalling a battle to come, Hwoarang quickly got up as fast as he could but not too recklessly to hurt himself more but he soon fell back from how weak his knees were he couldn't stand the pain, but he would be dammed if he would gravel before the Devil Jin, so he got on one knee while taking deep breaths to fight like never before even though he was at a deep disadvantage but he was still willing to go because he never backed down from a fight so with a groan he raised his guard, and gave a grin as he got ready for the fight he wanted with Jin (even thought it was the devil)

"You'll pay for ruining my brand new bike!" he roared filled with rage but to his surprise the Devil stopped right in front of him and just looked at Hwoarang closely before saying in a deep scary voice;

"Tell, Jin I'm BACK!" it said before flying high into the sky and then disappearing. Leaving Hwoarang alone on the field feeling hurt ironically no cars stopped to help him out of fear of the creature and tried to get away as possible,

_"Well that settle's it, Kazuya's back"_ he thought, as he quickly got up with the aching pain on his knee, he looked over for his bike and saw the huge dents and scratch marks the Devil made on it and that just made him more angry

_"Goddamn, now Master Beak is going to kill me" _he thought as he stood up right and got his bike up to see if it would still work, he could fix the dents and scratches after all he's had a bike before, he needed to tell Jin as soon as possible that his crazy father had come back, but he would have to do it in a private manner not to trouble the girls and Fox,

_"Well Jinny Boy, I guess you and I have some Ass to whoop!" _He thought before getting on the bike to ride back home and treat himself before heading to meet the others.


	24. Chapter 24

**At Home**

Hwoarang managed to sneak pass Master Beak, he didn't want him to know what going on, (or scold him for just riding off when he was still talking), Hwoarang quickly made it to his room, after hiding the bike where he believed Master Beak wouldn't find it, (close to the broken grill that Master Beak never got around to fixing), As he was treating his wounds he heard footsteps coming to his room and he quickly hid all the bandages and ointments under his bed as he sat on them and pretended to be thinking...

"Hwoarang!"

"Yes Master?"

"You're back so soon?"

"Yes Master"

"I thought you'd still be outside showing of your bike, you didn't like it?" he asked while coming closer to Hwoarang, whose body was aching really bad

"I loved it Master, it was Amazing! And thanks again for buying it for me!" he said trying to reassure him, not to come any close

"Well good, because it cost a lot Ang, so if you don't like it, I would love to return it and get a refund" he said feeling better making Hwoarang relax, until...

"But I never got the chance to see you ride it, come on show me" he said smiling at Hwoarang who just felt a huge lump in his throat

"Oh I would master, but I'm not feeling well right now, maybe some other time" he said quickly coming up with a quick lie

"Oh then I guess I'll have to call your friends and tell them that you won't be making it" he said feeling sad for Hwoarang whose eye snapped wide open

_"Oh shit I'm supposed to be getting ready for the mall; I can't miss seeing Julia try something hot! Oh and tell Jin, Kazuya's back"_ he thought, He couldn't miss this special occasion and to also tell Jin about Kazuya, so he had to think of something fast

"No Master I'll go" he said almost quickly

"But what about..."

"Don't worry master I'll be fine" he said trying to get up with the pain hurting even more than usual, he looked at the time and saw that it was 11:45, still enough time

"Well then I guess I will be able to see you ride the bike" he replied happily while Hwoarang was feeling light headed from the pain, he felt like he was about to vomit

"You can't! I get shy and loos focus" he quickly said

"Hwoarang, I trained you since you where a little boy, I've watched you practise countless of time" he said insisting on watching

_"Why Me!" _Hwoarang thought

"Master please just tomorrow, I promise you can see it, just tomorrow" he begged trying to end this conversation

"But..."

"Master Please" Hwoarang insisted

"Fine" he conceded knowing Hwoarang was a stubborn person

"Tomorrow then" he said before leaving his room to go downstairs

_"Thank you God"_ he said before bringing out his bandage and ointment, relieved that none of the liquids spilled on his bed, and soon he treated all his wounds and covered them in his Black leather jacket and Blue skinny jeans with converse snickers to hide everything, for his face that had a few bruises and a swollen lip he had to just settle for a hat, so he wore a baseball cap his Master bought him when they travelled to the united states,

_"This'll have to do" _he though as he got out of his room and got on the bike and rode off to the mall.

**At the mall**

"Where is Hwoarang" asked Ling anxious to get inside, she wanted them all to enter together

"I'm sure he'll be here" said Steve patiently

"Well I've got plenty of things that I could be doing than waiting for the Korean" Jin said totally frustrated of waiting, he was a man of little patience

"Jin relax, I'm sure it's just traffic he'll be here soon" said Julia trying to call Hwoarang, but not needing to as someone grabbed her shoulder scaring her a bit, but she knew who it was just from the feel and smell of cologne

"You missed me?" the figure asked

"You wish Ang" she said rolling her eyes to look at him but was surprised at was he wore, normally Hwoarang was the typed to dress as freely as possible, not too many baggage, now he had on plenty of clothes on, little skin showing

"Hwoarang, late as usual I see" said Jin scolding him

"Jin, still a nube I see" he retorted not in the mood for his bullshit, because of him Kazuya destroyed his brand new bike, and gave him all his injuries and now Jin wanted to scold him? Oh Hell No!

"Guys let's go in" said Ling anxious to get things started, while Hwoarang was looking for a way to tell Jin what happened without looking suspicious to the others

"Wait, Ang why did you dress like that?" asked Julia wanting to know

"Because it's what's hot right now Jules, cowboy boots, pants and vests where so over since the 1800's" he said making Julia confused

"He is right Julia" said Christie trying to hint on her outfit

"Hwoarang" she said not buying it

"Julia" he repeated in the same tone

"Tell me the truth" she said folding her arms

"Why, we're not married, I can lie to you and not feel shit for it" he said walking past her, until she held his arm stopping him, unfortunately for him that was his bad arm that had serious bruises on it

Hwoarang winced hard and held back the scream that was on the tip of his tongue, trying to remain cool, but Julia's firm hold wasn't helping one bit,

"Hwoarang, I want to know and I want to know now" she said looking him straight in the eye, even thought he was looking away to hide his face, her grip on Hwoarang's arm was getting worse and every time he felt a sharp pain, his right eye would slant down a little bit from reflex

"What's wrong with your eye?" she asked him getting closer to him till she saw the swollen lip

"Oh my God Hwoarang what happened to you?" she asked while grasping his face in her hands unaware that his right cheek was scraped really bad, Hwoarang quickly mover back from her hands while she just came closer, then he quickly thought of an idea;

"Some Nube who was in training slammed into my bike and I fell off the road" he said looking calm like it was not a big deal

"And you still came here, you could have sat this one out" she said looking at him hard for more bruises

"And miss seeing you, dress in something sexy? Hell no" he said smirking making Julia role her eyes while blushing a bit

"Sweet Spirits Hwoarang, for once think with your head, not your manhood" she said scolding him

"How can I tell the difference?" he Jokes getting a glare from Julia shutting him up

"Come on, we're getting you home" she said holding his arm to take him away

"I'm okay Jules it's just my face" he said reassuringly

"Then what about the rest of your body" she asked

"I dressed like this because, it goes so well with my brand new bike" he said stupidly

"You have a bike?" asked Christie

"Just got one, Master Beak got it for me, the big lug" he said trying to change the subject but Julia wasn't falling for it that easy

"Can we see it?" asked Steve eager to see the bike

"Sure"

"We're not going anywhere until I'm certain Hwoarang is okay" she said

"Jules, I'm okay I don't need you to baby sit me" he said aggravated

"So if I punched you right now, it wouldn't hurt?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Sure" he said while deep down, he had never felt so horrified

"Okay then Steve, punch Hwoarang" she said while smirking as Steve got closer to him while cracking his boxing knuckle

_"Oh God know!"_ he thought bracing himself for the pain as Steve happily obliged and gave Hwoarang a right hook to the jaw

"OWWW!, She meant my body you Asshole!" Hwoarang screamed viscously while the others laughed hard

"I know" he smiled while Hwoarang lunged at him but was stopped by Julia

"Steve that was mean apologise" she said trying to hide her smile

"Sorry Lad, my bad" he said laughing hard

"Fine Hwoarang, we'll leave you alone, let's get this shopping started, then after we can come see your bike" she said feeling that Hwoarang had had enough pain for the day

"Thank you" he said while walking into the mall _"Watch your back Fox, watch your back" _he thought menacingly waiting to strike the blond bitch back (and no, not Lilly)


	25. Chapter 25

**In the mall**

Hwoarang felt like he needed to take a break, he felt a little dizzy and needed to get to the facilities, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom, there he barfed hard into the toilet bowl hard, not being able to hold it in anymore

"UHHHHH!" he said after spewing half his body weight into the toilet and quickly washing up to meet up with the others, luckily he had some bubble gum in his pants to mask the smell, he removed his cap and attached it to his belt as he met up with the others.

"How you feeling?" asked Steve seeing his face look pale

"Couldn't be better" he lied, he would rather go to bed right now

"Are you sure Hwoarang, you don't have to stay if you don't want to" asked Julia concerned

"You'd like that wouldn't you" he said rubbing his head

"Yes I would" she said

"Well, it's not gonna happen" he said following them

"If he says his okay then let him stay" said Jin wanting to get started with the activity

"Good because I've seen this nice shop with plenty of suits for the guys, we'll wait here" said Ling pointing at a store

"So Hwoarang, did the suit fit?" asked Steve on what they talked about on the bus

"No it didn't" he said while breathing out

"Well then, let's find something cool for you to get" said Ling holding Hwoarang to take him inside the store

"Whatever you say piggy" he smirked letting her lead the way

"I'm not a pig!" she screamed angry making Hwoarang laugh

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Came a snobby voice from nowhere but they all knew who it was

"Lilly" said Julia turning around to see Lily coming from another store

"Julia" she said approaching them with her reach posy, Lexi, Brittany, sindy, and Ashley, and funny enough, Lee was with them

"I see, you're going shopping, well I hope not for the party, since you're not coming" she reminded Julia

"Actually I changed my mind, I will be there" she said making Lily a little bit annoyed, but she hid it well

"Oh really, what pathetic looser would agree to be your date" she smirked making Julia angry

"This One!" said Hwoarang with venom in his voice standing next to Julia

"Except he's not a looser, more like the coolest stud in this building" he said with pride while Julia was still glaring at Lily

"The Korean trash, I can see how you guys fit each other, your both pathetic" she said smirking

"Lily why don't you leave us alone, don't you have some bird to skin for another slutty dress?" she said looking at Lily

"Why don't you get a sense of fashion" said Lexi coming close to Lily

"I'm sorry who the Hell are you?" asked Christie acknowledging her presence, they all looked like Lily except with different colour, where as Lily wears white, they wear pink, blue purple and red respectively,

"Lexi vanderson, of the florida vandersons" she said while puffing her hair

"How many Vandersons are there?" mocked Hwoarang getting a glare from her

"Come on guys, we didn't come here for a fight, let's not get into it" said Steve not wanting to entertain the idea

"He's right, so why don't you worthless nobodies just walk away" said Lily harshley to them

"Why should we, we were here first, you leave" said Julia not moving an inch

"Oh the Indian wants to stand up for herself" said Ashley to the others

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hwoarang seeing her for the first time

"I am the..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" he barked scaring her a bit making the others laugh

"You're just another Lily clone for all I care and you! Bitch" said Hwoarang ready to go for the kill on Lily until Julia put a hand in front of him to stop him, she didn't condole violence and believed the best thing to do was avoid it, until...

"Yeah, that's what I thought run away Julia, you can't do anything, just let Hwoarang fight all your battles for you" she said as Julia was about to end it

"Look Lillian, I don't know what your problem with me is, and I don't really care, last time we fought, I let your petit words get to me, but not this time, I don't care what you say, but spirits help you should you ever open your dirty mouth to say something personal about my family and village!" she said with a deadly glare that could compete with Jin's, the girls including Lily shrieked a little bit, and Hwoarang was a little bit surprised while Jin just smirked with delight

_"You go girl" _he thought happy to see her dark side

"Come on girls, we're too good to surround ourselves by their kind" said Lily making a hasty exit, with Lee following right behind not wanting to talk, because it felt so awkward,

"Julia, you bad girl!" said Hwoarang coming close to Julia who gave him her WTF face

"I didn't know you had it in you, I guess I should be more careful when I make jokes about your tribe" he joked making Julia relax a bit with a smile

"Yeah you should, well let's get you some nice clothes shall we" she said as they continued their shopping spree...


	26. Chapter 26

**In the mall**

Hwoarang hated picking suits, he never knew what fitted him and what didn't, he decided to just let Ling pick out his suit, and then he would tell Jin in the changing room about Kazuya,

"Hwoarang try this one on" said Ling handing him some suits to wear with Julia and Christie looking around

"Fine" he said leaving the room to go to the changing room, where he waited for Jin to get there, eventually he heard Jin's voice and saw a shadow under the left side of his wall, so it meant Jin was there

"Hey yo Fuck face! listen, you're crazy-ass father is back! He attacked me and worst of all he destroyed my brand new Bike! Which I expect you to pay for the damages, or you could buy me a brand new one, I heard there's a new ducati coming out, sweet paint job but the POINT IS... Your lunatic father came back, now I need you and I to take care of business, and don't tell the girls okay? We don't want to scare them, and don't tell Steve either, he won't be able to handle it, he's not brave enough, everybody knows he pees sitting down, Any ways are you listening to me? Jin, KAZUYA'S BACK!" he screamed waiting for a response from Jin...

"COMON TUTA PEH CATCHIBORROWANKA! WALAITALAI DE OROWANKAAAA!" came the response he heard from one foreign dude he mistook to be Jin,

"OOPS! Sorry foreign dude!" Hwoarang said as he quickly put on his suit and got dressed, he came out to look for Jin but saw that he was still in the changing room on the other side of the building,

_"Son of a bitch"_ he thought frustrated, as the foreign dude came out of the bathroom, he was some black African dude in what looked like a Boubou clothing,

"My Bad bro" Hwoarang said dumbly apologizing to the man who was glaring at him,

_"Jeez, I said my bad"_ Hwoarang thought annoyed at how he was being glared at

"Why Ang, dont you look so well dresses" said Julia approaching Hwoarang with a smile

"Really? I thought I was wearing a suit?" he joked making Julia smack his arm, (now, since Hwoarang was already in pain... IT HURT!), Hwoarang had to fight the back the pain and not double over from how she hit him precisely on wound, right in the kisser,

"You know Julia, ever since we met, whenever I say something that didn't sit too right with you, you would always hit me, but I never learned, don't you think It's time you tried something else?" he said still in pain

"What would you suggest?" she said playing along

"You could kiss me whenever I do something wrong" he Joked making Julia role her eyes

"And when you do something right?"

"You still kiss me but, with tongue" he said ducking from another punch from Julia

"Hwoarang did you like the suit?" asked Ling coming up with Christie to them

"Nope"

"..."

"OWWW! OKAY YES!"

"Good" said Ling happy that he said yes (thanks to Julia) as they both left to check on Steve, while Hwoarang got tired of waiting to get Jin alone, he just left the others and barged into Jin's changing room, (Guess how Jin felt...)

"You stupid Korean! What the hell's your problem?" asked Jin wondering if Hwoarang was crazy, luckily for them both, he was already dressed

"Your crazy Father is what's wrong with me, HE'S BACK!" he said in an angry tone

"WHAT!" said Jin looking at Hwoarang with seriousness and Hwoarang could have sworn he saw a little bit of fear on the face Jin

"Yeah the creep showed up out of nowhere while I was riding my bike and then he just knocked me onto the side and then told me to tell you that he's back" Hwoarang replied, then open his suit a bit to show Jin the injuries

"He looks stronger than before" he said still looking at Jin who was lost in thought

"Jin what are you thinking about?" he asked noticing some changes to his behaviour

"Nothing, uh why did he come for you? We're not friends"

"I Know! But apparently he thinks I'm your messenger boy" said Hwoarang still a little pissed

"Did he look different?" asked Jin listening intensively

"No he was in his devil form, but very deadly" he said looking at Jin with an intense stare, Jin pondered for a couple minutes, then;

"Thank you Hwoarang for telling me this" he said thinking hard of what to do

"No probs Jin, so... what are we gonna do?" he asked ready for some action

"We?"

"Don't start with me dude, the creep destroyed my bike, I gotta open up a can of whoop-ASS on Kazuya" he said, ready to lay the smack-down

"Well then, I'm glad you're willing to help, but I can handle it" he said not needing any help

"No you don't want any help, You NEED help, he looks really strong, and probably has the whole G-corporation on his side, plus some other evil alliances" said Hwoarang insisting

"Are you saying I'm not strong, I've beaten you plus I have the Mishima Zaibastu on my side" he said thinking hard

"It was a DRAW! And we both know that Heihachi could take back the Mishima Zaibatsu with a snap of his fingers and leave your Lame Nubish behind to die and the hands of Kazuya" said Hwoarang rudely

"How did you..."

"Oh come on, you told me your dad didn't give a damn about you, do you think he would willingly give you his entire empire? Seriously I may not know a lot of vocab words, but I'm not stupid, I am the leader of a gang for a reason" he said seriously to Jin

"Well, until then, I'm still commander, and I don't need help" he said fully assured he could solve the problem

"What? Fine, you handle it your way, I'll handle it my way, that bastard messed with the wrong guy and I will see to it that he learns his place under my BOOT!" he said walking away angry with Jin for refusing to co-operate with him, he knew they weren't friends, but he thought that they had an understanding, at least that what's the others hoped, OH WAIT the others!

"Jin, promise me that you won't tell the girls" Hwoarang said looking at Jin before he left the small room

"Of course Ang, I wouldn't want them to get involved in this predicament" he said looking at Hwoarang

"All I heard was a yes" he said not really understanding the word

_"Of course you did" _thought Jin still busy thinking about what to do

_"How did Kazuya get back, Heihachi told me he was gone and would never return, Maybe that's why he disappeared a long time ago with most of the staffs, I can't risk telling the guys about this it's too dangerous for them, especially Ling Xiaoyu, no man will ever lay their hands on her, I'll make sure of that, but how did Kazuya know that Hwoarang and I were socializing? Probably from Ang telling people he's my rival, THE IMBECIL anyway, I better head for the Mishima Zaibatsu, or what's remaining of them if Heihachi didn't take them all, and track Kazuya before he does anything worse, until then Ling and I are still going to have to stay incognito, those dreams did mean something, well no matter what, no one will hurt Ling, I swear it"_ Jin thought before leaving the room to meet a smiling Ling waiting for him

"What took you so long" asked Ling when he came over

"Probably jerking it" joked Hwoarang still pissed off with Jin

"Then why where you in there with him?" asked Steve who spotted Hwoarang joining Jin in the room

"Giving him a "Hand"" Joked Steve making everybody laugh except Jin and Ang who had never been so pissed in their lives, especially Jin; never would he allow his body to be defiled by a gangster

"Are you begging to die Fox?" asked Jin with the most deadly glare that would officially be the scariest thing Steve ever saw in his life,

"Oh come on Jin, It was only a joke" said Ling to lighten the mood

"A terrible joke" said Ang furious with Steve remembering to kick him hard when this was over

"Well then what where you guys discussing?" asked Julia interested to know

"Jin and I were discussing what Limo he would bring for us to ride on" said Hwoarang smirking while Jin frowned at him

"HUH! JIN REALLY!" asked Ling with Christie and Julia smiling so hard; (apparently, none of them had ever been in a limo)

"Yes, a long black limo, that Hwoarang and I would pay for, 50/50" he said quickly making the Korean's jaw drop

_"Touche Jinny boy, Touche" _thought Hwoarang angry

"Hwoarang you shouldn't have" said Julia smiling at Hwoarang who was in a staring contest with Jin

_"Yeah I shouldn't have"_ he thought pissed off

"Well then have you guys decided on your outfits?" asked Christie looking at them

"Yeah I like this silky black one" said Hwoarang actually comfortable in his black suit, not only was it suitable and felt nice, it was cheap! (He liked cheap)

"Yeah and I'll take this white Versace suit with black trouser and black tie) said Jin picking his suit

"Well I'll take this blue suit and blue bow tie with black pants" said Steve

"Gay "said Ang

"Hwoarang!" screamed Julia

"What? I said Gay not bad, there's a difference" he said making Julia role her eyes

"It matches my eyes" said Steve explaining why he picked it

"Yes it does" said Christie kissing him sensually with the others feeling uncomfortable, until...

"God you horny monkeys,just go spend 45 minutes in the changing room and get it over with" he said making the couple blush,

"Oh wait its Fox we're talking about here, make that 5 minutes" he joked making everyone including Christie laughed while Steve was beyond angry

"Well I better go change" said Jin heading for the room again

"Why don't you go change too Ang" said Julia looking at him with a smile

"Why don't you come with me, there's a problem with my zipper" he smirked coming closer to Julia making her turn completely red as he took in her scent and gently stroked her hair making her all flustered all of a sudden,

"It could take two people to get the Job done" he said while grabbing her hand and stroking it sensually with her blushing badly

"Well then, why don't I go tell the old male clerk over there to give you a hand?" she said smirking back at him, killing the mood for Hwoarang in an instant,

"On second thought I think I can handle it" he said immediately releasing her

"I bet you can" she said while laughing and walking away,

_"You wanna play hard to get? Fine Jules eventually... you will get GOT!" _he thought before heading over to the changing room to undress and then pay for the suit.


	27. Chapter 27

It was now the girl's turn to do their shopping and the boys would have to stay to judge, Hwoarang didn't want to, cause it felt like going shopping with your mom, no matter how hot Julia was

"Oh come on Jules, I don't wanna wait in some girly shop" he whined as they were going to the mall, (he and Julia were behind the others as they were going to Ling's favourite shoping mall, "Banana Republic")

"Oh hush Ang, we waited for you guys"

"That's cause you wanted to supervise on our clothes" he countered

"You're welcome, if I'd let you pick alone, you'd probably go to the party dressed as billy the kid" she said over exagerating

"Fine, then I wanna supervise too on what you pick" he said

"Good, I actually want you too" she said as they were still headed for the shop,

"There it is guys!" said Ling as they entered the mall, unfortunately the spoiled brat Lily and her obnoxious friends were also present there but hadn't noticed them,

"Oh no, let's go" said Julia turning around until Hwoarang held her back

"You're not going to leave just because of that bitch are you?" he asked a little ashamed of Julia

"Look Ang, I'm having a nice time right now, and Lily will obviously ruin it for me" she explained

"Don't let her, she doesn't own this store...I think, don't let her win Jules, just get in there, try something hot, and if you don't like any of them we can go to another one" he said trying to calm her down,

"Okay Ang" she said as they all entered the store and made their way to look at some clothes not caring if they were being watched (They were)

"Julia Christie I already took the liberty of picking out your dresses, I saw this cute..." began Ling

"Now Ling, we're not trying to look cute, we want to be smoking hot" said Christie doing a small pose while saying it, making Steve smirk

"I agree" said Steve wrapping his arms around her

"Speak for yourself, I don't want some perverted guy drooling over me" said Julia refusing to wear anything too revealing

"Oh lighten up Jules it's a party, your suppose to look hot, don't worry, if any big bad man starts scaring you, daddy will take care of him" said Hwoarang babying Julia

"I don't need protection Hwoarang, I'm talking about protecting them from me, I don't want to hurt any poor guy who drank too much and couldn't control his actions" she said while looking through some clothes

"Well what would you expect, You walk around the school in that short skirt of yours, we can't resist forever, if you don't stop tempting us that is" he said jokingly

"Excuse me, you men should know that some women dress like this for comfort while looking stylish, not to get raped" she said getting antsy

"And you women need to know, that not all guys are saints, some get pushed to the edge and start doing things they wouldn't normally do, not take the easy way out and snap pictures of her to go jerk off when their alone" he said still fooling around

"You do that to women?"

"I did it to you"

"HWOARANG!"

"I'm kidding" he said as Julia was about to hit him

"Let me see your phone" she said wanting to look for herself

"Jules I'm joking" he said

"Just to be sure, I'm not going to comfortable knowing that there's a chance you might take a picture of me that aren't normal or of my consent" she said as Hwoarang sighed and gave her his phone to look at his photos, there she saw photos of Hwoarang and Master beak, when Hwoarang was really young, he looked a little sad and gave off the impressions of being hardcore (trying to mask an emotion stored somewhere within him, that he didn't want anyone to know) she thought, as she skipped around more she saw a picture of Hwoarang with Steve as they were both running from an angry mob behind, she guessed Hwoarang found it special and wanted to keep it as a memento

"Do I want to know?" she said looking at Hwoarang who knew what she was talking about

"Let's just say, Teaching Fox how to scam was not his forte" said Hwoarang looking away as she continued scrolling through the photos and saw one of Hwoarang with a cone on his head, it was his birthday celebration, he had a big evil smile on his face with Master Beak looking pretty much the same as before but with Jet black hair,

"Oh Ang you looked so cute" she said smiling at the picture

"Looked? Oh I get it, because I look hot right now" he said with pride making Julia role her eyes, she then went through other pictures as she saw one of her and Hwoarang playing together on a field, this was back in Arizona when Hwoarang came to visit the USA, how could she forget that night Hwoarang was chased by a huge cattle that he pissed off, the thought made Julia smile

"Hwoarang you kept this photo of us back at Home?"

"Well yeah, I mean it was a very special day for me" he said smiling remembering the moment

"Yeah, it was the first time, you went camping and got to see true nature" she said reminiscing on the thought

"Oh yeah that, and I saw your panties when you did one of your cute roundhouse kicks" he said smirking mischievously

"And now your an ass again" she said

"Thats a sight that I always wanted to see"

"So you do have a picture of me!" she said looking faster

"What! no Jules I don't, I swear" he said

"Good" she said believing him

"Besides, you were too fast for me to take the pic, by the time I brought out my phone you were done" he joked again getting punched by Julia

"Here Julia try on this dress" said Christie handing her one as she took Julia to a dressing room while Hwoarang and the guys waited for the girls to come out in silence, until

"So guys, you don't look as excited as I am for the party how come?" asked Steve noticing some differences between Ang and Jin

"I just have a lot on m mind that's all" said Jin still thinking (or strategizing)

"What about you Ang?"

"I am excited just; you know... the same thing"

_"Hwoarang's thinking, well that's a first" _thought Steve deciding on asking questions later,

"So boys what do you think!" said Christie stepping out in a long plain purple dress with a straight split, from the hip downward to expose her left leg, and one strap on her right shoulder, she also had on shiny purple high heels that complemented her legs very well, she also had a light dark wrappa she hung around her self, she looked Beautiful in front of the guys, especially to Steve who by amazed by her appearance,

"I'm guessing by the hungry look on your faces you like it" she smirked always liking it when guys liked how she looked

"It's aiit" said Hwoarang who was still staring at her hard, hoping to use heat vision and destroy the clothes leaving nothing but bare skin,

"My turn" said Ling as she came out in what looked like a pink ball gown, it was like the pink version of Cinderella's dress which pissed Christie off to no end.

"Ling, WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" said Christie annoyed that Ling didn't wear the dress, that she picked for her

"Well I was going to put it on but, I saw this cute dress just lying there saying "Try me Ling, you know you want to" she lamely explained to Christie

"Girl, you better take that pink loving tush of yours, and put on the dress that I got you, or I swear you'll be limping to the party!" she threatened making Ling run back in the room to change

"She'll be out in a moment" she said, making Jin relieved that Ling wasn't wearing that puffy dress to the party; sometimes Ling could be a child,

"Well then, I might as well show you guys what Julia's wearing" she said

"Julia it's your turn" she said loudly for Julia to hesr

"..."

"Julia get out here!"

"No, I don't like it, it's much too revealing"

_"And that skirt wasn't?" _Thought Hwoarang

"Julia you look fine, I bet all the boys are going to notice you"

"That's what I'm afraid of" she said

"Jules come out" said Hwoarang wanting to see it

"Fine" she said as she stepped out, she was wearing a golden mini dress, with straps that stopped just around her mid thigh and golden high heel shoes that looked gorgeous but probably hurts from the way she was walking,

"Boinyoinyoinyoing" said Hwoarang as stared at her from top to bottom (especially the bottom)

"Hwoarang stop it!" she said hiding behind Christie

"What I'm just giving my honest opinion, turnaround" he said while rotating his index finger

"I think you've seen enough" she said declaratively

"It's really pretty on you Julia" said Christie trying to persuade her

"Yeah, it's alright, but..." Hwoarang said as he got up and came closer to Julia

"It's a little too long, it should be shorter don't you think" he said hoping that Julia would fall for it

"Yeah, it is too long, after all, I do hear the vagina lengths are in this season" she said sarcastically to him

"I agree you should totally try..."

"Ang I was joking"

"So was I, Look you said I could supervise, and I am, this dress looks perfect just give it a chance Jules, eventually you will agree with us" he said

"Fine, but it's to flashy, if I have to have the same type I want it black" she said

"Deal" he said as she went to get another color.


	28. Chapter 28

As Julia left to try on something new, Ling came out in what looked like a pure pink white chiffon A-line scoop Neckline flowing Miniskirt, it was the perfect combination of cute and sexy at the same time,

"Oh Christie I love it!" she said while hugging Christie tight, too tight

"Ling... **gasp*...I can't breath!" she squeaked still in Ling's hold

"Oh, Sorry" she said releasing her

"It's okay Ling, you look so adorable" she said liking what she picked for Ling

"No she doesn't" said Jin getting all their attention including Julia who was still in the changing room,

"What?" said Ling feeling very upset and lamost brought to tears

"She looks beautiful" he finished making Ling have a smile too big for her face,

_"Nice save Jinny-boy" _thought Hwoarang

"Why Jin, I never believed a guy like you would give such a big complement to Ling, kindda odd isn't it?" said Steve with a raised eyebrow making Jin suddenly realised that he almost let it slip that he and Ling were a thing

"Yeah, it is weird, Well Jin care to explaine why your suddenly giving complements to piggy over here" said Hwoarang also interested to know

"Well I could explain my long journey from being an isolated stone cold son of a devil, to a nice frosty the snow man loving, mushy altar boy, with rainbow eyebrows and happy smiley face stickers, but you buffoons lack the IQ's to keep up with me so no." He spat making Hwoarang and Steve frown

"Oh Guys leave Jin alone" said Julia coming out in a black square neck mini dress that hugged her body perfectly, it stopped just mid thigh and she was still wearing her cowboy boots

"Julia we talked about this, you have to wear the heels" said Christie annoyed with Julia

"But the boots are way more comfortable" she explained

"I don't care, you're not wearing them rattle snake boots on that nice silk dress" she said not letting Julia wear the boots

"But Christie..."

"Bitch, what did I just say!" screamed Christie marching towards Julia who ran back inside the dressing room, (Christie could be dangerous when you shop with her)

_"So Christie can say bad words and gets away with it, but when I do it I get punched, pinched and slapped? What the fuck" _he thought annoyed

"Okay okay I'm wearing it you happy"

"Happy that you managed to ruin a great dress by rubbing your dirty native hands on it, no I'm not" said Lily appearing again with her posse

"Doesn't this bitch have a life" said Hwoarang to nobody in particular annoyed to have to deal with the rich bitch again,

"My life has more worth than yours will ever hope to have" she barked

"I didn't know prostitutes had worth"

"All prostitutes are better than you!" she retorted

"Lily, leave us alone, we don't want any trouble so just go away" said Ling nicely

"I think not, we where hear first, and you saw us before you came in" she said folding her arms

"Look Lily I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't leave us alone I'll tell the mall security you're causing problems" said Christie refusing to let Lily ruin their day

"You do realise that I can easily buy this whole mall and ban you people from ever stepping foot in here again right" she said smirking

"And you realize that I could easily buy it back from your father right?" said Jin with a bored expression on his face standing up for his friends, he and Lily never really had much problem but if he had to pick sides, it would obviously be his girlfriend

"Jin I don't understand why you would waste your time with this lowlife mouth breathers" she said insulting the others, enraging them,

"Who the hell does she think she is?" thought Hwoarang very pissed

"It's called friendship, something you know nothing about," he said harshly

"I have friends" she said gesturing to the girls at her side

"Those aren't friends, their hyenas, using you to survive to boost their status, if something where to happen to you and you lost all your money they'd be gone, I should know, I've had plenty, still do" Jin said knowing the hardships of being who he is

"Well, just because you're not a good judge of character, doesn't mean she isn't" said Lexi to Jin

"Who are you?" said Jin looking at Lexi who was getting annoyed with being asked to introduce herself,

"I already told you I'm..."  
>"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" screamed Hwoarang annoyed by still talking to the girls<p>

"Look bitch, no one cares, you're just a Lily wannabe, and you!" he said looking at Lily with hatred

"I'd lay the smack down on your richy rich behind, but I'm afraid I'd get Gonorrhea, so I'll tell you what, you leave us alone OR ELSE!" threatened Hwoarang

"or else what?" she spat back daring him to try anything

"Or else I'm going to take over the oil fields from your father" said Jin interrupting Hwoarang

"You wouldn't!" she said looking at Jin half scared and shocked

"I would, it'd probably be for the best, correct me if I'm wrong but they have been recent oil spills that cost your company and earth about billions of dollars, it'll be easy for my people to sway your fellow entrepreneurs to sell them to us" he said looking at Lily who felt terrified

"How did you..."  
>"A man of my position has allies and enemies, I'm always moving forward but I still keep eyes at the back of my head" he simply said making Lily stomp out of the shop outraged by Jin's threats<p>

"God Jin, I never thought you'd actually call us friends" said Steve knowing how Jin liked to be a lone wolf

"I never called you friends" he stated

"But you said friendship" Steve reminded

"Never the less I didn't call anyone of you, friends" he said even though he knew he implied it

"Well it was really nice of you" said Julia smiling at him

"Don't mention it" he said

"Hwoarang just wondering, what would you have done if Jin didn't interrupt you" asked Ling curious to know what Hwoarang would have done

"Oh me, I was just gonna go to Julia's village and still a skull from their grave and bury outside on Lily garden so she'll be hunted by the dead spirit of a shaman, you know like Poltergeist" he joked

"Hwoarang!" screamed Julia outraged by yet another Indian joke, seriously doesn't it get old?

"That's my name!" he said while running away from Julia who was having trouble running in those high heels and mini dress.


	29. Chapter 29

As the girls were trying to round up their shopping spree, Christie decided to change her outfit to something else; It was a strapless floor length purple silk dress with a slit on her left leg from the mid thigh, it was gorgeous and even better than the first one, and she added a black wrap shawl with feather pattern on top to complement the dress, with black high heel boots to go with it,

"Okay now we can go" she said as they quickly left the mall to head to other places just to chill,

"So, Hwoarang, you said you got a new bike" said Steve remembering what Hwoarang said earlier,

"Yup, A chopper, I bet it's the only here in China, and I am the first to have it" he said proud of himself for having such a beaut

"No it's not, I have one back at home, if anything you're second to get it" said Jin happily bursting his bubble with a smirk

"And that my friends, is why Jin is a world class ASSHOLE!" said Hwoarang angry with Jin

"Oww!" said Hwoarang pretty much expecting what was coming

"Hwoarang watch your mouth" said Julia before sipping her smoothie, it was pine apple flavoured, Ling's was a strawberry ice cream while Christie was blueberry smoothie, Jin just wanted coffe for some weird reason, and Steve just had water because he wanted to keep his body healthy.

_"__Show off" _thought Hwoarang at that, he chose an oreo milk shake,

"Why don't you watch it for me" he said coming closer to Julia to kiss her, but she thought fast and took a spoon full of ice cream from Ling and shoved it in his mouth,

"UOOOH!" said Hwoarang taken aback by her action

"Hey!" said Ling annoyed

"Sorry Ling, I had to think fast" she explained

"I don't understand how you guys can drink that filth it's nothing but chemicals and empty calories" said Steve with a look of disdain

_"__That son of a bitch!" _ Thought Hwoarang at what Steve said

"Oh that's my healthy man" said Christie kissing him, making Hwoarang role his eyes

"Oh stop it Ang, Steve's just trying to get us to be healthier so we can live longer"

"Speaking of which, Ang did you use a helmet when coming here" asked Julia already knowing the answer,

"Of course" he said not even looking at Julia

"Ang, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying" he said not looking at her still focusing on his drink

"Ang..."

"Okay fine I didn't, I wanted to feel the wind in my hair" he said

"Hwoarang you can't be that careless, you just had an accident and you still didn't think about coming here with a helmet" she said not knowing that it wasn't an accident,

"Well who made you my mother, I don't need a helmet, besides it wasn't my fault, it's that other nube's fault, what, I'm suppose to live the rest of my life in fear of someone else's mistake?" asked Hwoarang

"No, but experiences like this should give you reason to increase the bar of safety" she said

"Let me tell you something Juliet, I'm a man of action I like to live in the moment..."

"Did you just call me Juliet" she interrupted

"And as a man who lives in the moment I can't let petty things, like one little tiny accident DAMNIT FOX PUT THAT HAND AWAY!, yeah that's right I see you trying to take a sip from Christie's smoothie you know what, you might try and carry yourself like a healthy god amongst us week humans, but I see you for the HYPOCRATIC BITCH THAT YOU ARE!" said Hwoarang noticing Steve taking a sip from Christie's cup every so often (even more than he's water)

"Hwoarang relax, it's just a smoothie" said Ling

"Yeah get off my back mate" said Steve angry

"Fine but I got my eye on you" he said

"Well, we better get going" said Jin wanting to go home, and get some research done

"Really It's so early?" said Julia looking at her watch

"Well I gotta get some work done" he said

"Okay we can go" said Christie

"Hold on let me just make a quick phone call" he said getting up to leave

"Hwoarang you and Julia are going to look so cute together, don't do anything to embarrass her at the party" said Christie warning him

"Excuse but why isn't anybody afraid of her embarrassing me?" asked Hwoarang to the others

"Because unlike you she's civilised, well co-ordinated and doesn't curse more words than English" said Ling butting in

"Thank you Ling" said Hwoarang sarcastically

"But I will be on my best behaviour" said Hwoarang  
>"Thank you Ang, I really appreciate that" said Julia smiling at him<p>

"Sure thing Juliet" he smirked

"Don't call me that" she said annoyed

"Okay we can leave" said Jin as they all got up and went outside.


	30. Chapter 30

"OH guys this was fun but now I have to get going if I want to have my beauty sleep" said Christie ready to go home

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to see any eye bags on that pretty face of yours" said Steve before kissing her repeatedly

"Damnit guys keep the hump sessions in closed doors" screamed Hwoarang annoyed

"Well, I better leave; see you guys later" Jin said before walking away, after giving Ling a quick wink that the others didn't catch

"Bye Jin" said Ling happily

"Kay well I better get going too" said Julia

"I'll drive you home" said Hwoarang mischievously to her

"Hwoarang, I can take care of myself" she said

"Then take care of me as well" he said getting really close to Julia who was getting red

"Hwoarang no!" she said refusing to do this in front of the others

"Juliet yes"  
>"Don't call me that"<p>

"Guys, we're still here" said Ling

"Fine, but may I at least have the honour of driving you home" asked Hwoarang quite curtly

"Wow, that was gentlemanly of you" said Julia intrigued at what Hwoarang said and felt more willing to say yes

"Yes you may" she said knowing that Hwoarang would keep asking

"Sweet, I'll go bring it up" he said going to get the bike from where he parked it,

"I'll walk with you" said Steve

"Yeepee!" said Hwoarang sarcastically as he and Steve left the girls alone,

As the boys were walking to the parking lot

"Hwoarang what's the deal with you and Jin, you've both been acting a little bit different, not 100%" he said

"What you talking bout Fox" said Hwoarang in an accent while getting on the bike

"I'm just saying that you guys look like you got something really important to deal with that you dont wanna tell me" he said reading Hwoarang like a book,

"Listien Fox, me and Jin just got some stuff we both need to deal with, you've seen how we get along, we pretty much came from the same background, we have a lot of stuff from our past that we'd rather keep where it belongs... In the past, we're probably just thinking about it recently because of our new found agreement to socialize when we're around you guys" said Hwoarang starting his bike

"Okay, fine, I believe you guys, see you at the party" said Steve moving back for Hwoarang to swerve out of the parking lot,

"of course, everything gonna be fine Fox, you've got nothing to worry" he said getting ready to leave, but first...

"Oh wait Steve, come closer I wanna tell you something" he said signalling for Steve to come to him

He took a couple steps closer

"Come closer I don't want any other guy to hear this"

Couple steps closer...

THWACK!

"OWWWW!"

"That's right Bitch, I didn't forget the uppercut you gave me earlier, suck it you nube!" he screamed before getting out of the lot and approaching Julia with Steve hot on his trail but far away,

"I'm here get in!"  
>"But Hwoarang me and Christie were just talking about..."<br>"Damnit woman get in!" he ordered as Julia quickly got on his bike and he zoomed out before Steve could reach him

"Bastard!" screamed Steve with a red cheek,

"I'm guessing Hwoarang hit you" said Ling laughing hard,

"Don't worry about it Steve" said Christie kissing him on the spot, making him feela lot better

"Aww isn't that cute" said Ling

"Lets go home" said Christie to Steve as he nodded agreeing with her,

"Ling you coming?" asked Christie noticing that Ling was still standing

"Are you kidding? You guys are light weights, I have way more shopping to be done, I'm staying" she said

"Are you serious?" asked Steve not believing she was still going to shop

"Yes she is" said Christie

"Don't worry Guys, I'll be done soon, go home without me" she said heading back inside the mall

"Okay, bye Ling, be safe" they said before leaving Ling to go home


	31. Chapter 31

**At the Chang residents...**

"Here we are Jules" said Hwoarang stopping the bike in front of her building

"Next time slow down Ang, you were too fast" complained Julia stepping out of his bike

"Oh come on Jules it was fun and adventurous" Hwoarang defended how he was zooming through cars and trucks

"It was dangerous, next time you wanna try and kill yourself, keep me out of it WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Julia as Hwoarang got too close to her and wrapped an arm round her waste, shocking her, and making her feel so hot under the collar, his hands were just inches above ehr ass and it made her feel so shy and red all of a sudden

"I'm giving you a kiss good bye" he simply stated coming close to Julia to kiss her

"Hwoarang you're not stealing my second kiss that easy" she said putting a hand in front of his mouth,

"Come on Jules, just to give you a little taste of what's to come at the party" he said trying to kiss her but she wouldn't let up

"Ang stop" she said even thought deep down she liked it the more he got closer but she didn't want him to know that, if so he'd get cocky and he's already cocky to make it worse

"Oh come on Julia, don't I get a little something before leaving" he half whined as he got closer to Julia who was looking for a way to escape

"Just close your eyes and I'll be quick" he said while attempting to close the gap between them,

"Hwoarang..." she said while rubbing her left hand on his right chest feeling him up

"Now we're talking yeah Jules" he said coming closer to kiss her"

"Good night" she said before escaping his embrace and slamming the door in front of him before he could say anything

_"__Damnit I fell for it again!"_ thought Hwoarang frustrated

"Okay fine Julia you win this second round, but I'll still win this entire game your playing" he thought before getting on his bike and going home

**On the street**

Hwoarang was on his bike waiting for a red light, so he could get home quickly, he was annoyed that Julia wouldn't give him any but he probably expected that, all of a sudden a Ducatti Motor bike came up behind him stopping at his right, Hwoarang looked over and was shocked at who he saw; it was Jin on a Ducatti with black shades on,

"_Didn't that dude go home before me?"_ he thought surprised

Jin looked at him, but he didn't say a word but only stepped on his pedal emitting a roar from his bike.

Hwoarang letting his pride get the best of him did the same while smirking at Jin

"Humph" said Hwoarang getting ready to race with Jin

Both bikes wear making fears sounds almost competing with each other like alpha male lions, until the red light turned green, and both flooring it as fast as they could leaving huge tyre marks on the floor,

"YAHOOOOO!" said Hwoarang taking the lead in front of Jin while raising the front of his bike, they were zooming past moving trucks and cars making them look stagnant, their speed was outrageously over the speeding limit, Hwaorang quickly moved through a moving truck and a car that were closing in on each other while Jin took the safer rout and went around them, eventually Jin reached Hwoarang and they were neck and neck both pushing to be in the lead, they both went in between two huge moving trucks both looking fearless, until Jin heard some beeping noise coming from his bike he looked and saw the words caution writing boldly on it, all of a sudden Jin slowed his bike down allowing Howarang to easily gain the lead,

"Yeah that's right Jin, you can't compete with me on the arena and on the road" thought Hwoarang happily over taking Jin who was now behind him, suddenly Jin decided to go sky high, in what felt like an action movie Jin got behind a huge truck with a diagonal platform on top and began to increase his speed, soon he was ascending the platform and in a matters of seconds his was souring through the air above Hwoarang who's eye where wider than a normal Asian's,

"What the Fuck!" he thought not knowing that he zoomed past a cop on patrol, soon he heard a siren sound behind him and new that a cop was following him, he looked around and saw that Jin was gone,

"How did he..." his thoughts were interrupted with the police siren behind him, soon he pulled over for the cop.

"Wait it's not what you think" said Hwoarang looking for a way to explain himself, suddenly out of nowhere Jin appeared from behind slowly driving pass Hwoarang and the officer like a law abiding citizen while flashing Hwoarang a toothy grin,

"Dumdass" thought Jin peacefully moving by,

"He's the one-! You gotta believe me!" said Hwoarang pointing a finger at Jin who was getting away

"Don't go lying now" said the officer before giving Hwoarang his ticket and then leaving him alone to grieve

"That emo-haired Devil-nube got me!" he thought aggravated

"AHHHHH!" he screamed while kicking his tyres before getting on it and driving home.

**At Julia's house**

Julia had just gotten all her chores done before going to bed, her mom already got to see her new clothes and she loved all of it, (She too like to dress attractive back in her day, look at her pictures)

Julia quickly took a quick bath before switching on to her night gown, (more like a plain white robe,) soon she got on her bed after saying her prayers and was about to hit the hay

_"__Oh Spirits I can't wait for the party, It's gonna be so much fun, even for Jin, I just hope I can keep Hwoarang in check, sweet spirits give me the strength" _she thought jokingly, she and Hwoarang would now go out together and who knows maybe she could get him to discuss what their relationship is, and make him her official boyfriend, but baby steps first,

**at Ling's**

Xiaoyu just came back from the mall, she had on lot's of bags and couldn't wait to show them off, she decided to just get ready for bed so she got on her flowery pink dress and entered her room and saw that panda had already slept on her bed, she feeling to tire to push him over just climbed on top of him and laid on his belly, he felt like a huge pillow

_"__Oh I can't wait for tomorrow, finally Jin and I can now be together in public no matter what people say, and I hope Julia and Hwoarang become official so that we can all triple date" _she thought before falling asleep, her Panda out of instinct wrapped an arm round her and she happily use it as a blanket,

**At Christie's**

She just came home, her friend Eddy had gone out so she just decided to hit the hey, She decided in just sleeping naked, it was her favourite way to sleep anyway, soon she stripped down to nothing on but her shoes

_"__Huh, Steve would probably kill, just to have a sleepover with me" _she thought smiling at how he was attracted to her so much it made her blush, it's been a while since a man showed her that much love...

_"__Wait Love? Slow down Christie, you're a light years away from that" _she thought before going to bed

**At Steve's**

Steve just got home, his chin was still hurting from that hit Hwoarang gave him, but he would get him back for it, he didn't know where his mom was so he just decided to have a little snack before going to bed, on the fridge he saw a note;

"Gone on a top secret mission, there's leftovers in the fridge, that should feel you up before I get back tomorrow, Love you, love Nina p.s. Hey Steve it's me Anna, I left the leftovers not Nina, love Anna" Steve smiled at the note before getting something from the fridge and then going to bed

**At Jin's place**

Jin was surfing through a bunch of files, roaming for Kazuya' latest activities bank accounts, debts, latest locations, and where he could possibly be next if he booked any hotel in the city but still nothing, it was driving Jin crazy but there was nothing he could do but keep searching the files, tomorrow he would go back to the Mishima Zaibastu to do more research and up the security, oblivious to how tired he was, Jin passed out on the pile of files and slept like a baby, sadly he had nothing but nightmares of bad things happening to Lily

**At Hwoarang's**

Hwoarang just got home from and he parked his bike outside and saw that his master left food for him on the table and went up stairs to bed, he quickly changed into something more comfortable, his wounds had heeled up nicely and he would probably be 100% by tomorrow, he quickly ate up his noodle and then went to play video games, but he wasn't in the mood so instead, he just decided on going to bed, he would plan out his actions against Kazuya after the party, now he just wanted to relax,

_"__Stupid Jin, first he makes me promise the girls to rent a limo and now he makes me get a ticket, Why haven't I whooped his ass yet?" _Thought Hwoarang before falling asleep sure to confront Jin tomorrow before the party.


End file.
